Breaking the Skank Army
by Ducky1414
Summary: 7th year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy face Populars, betrayal, and feelings. Can they push past these tiresome obstacles and keep their sanity in tact? Absorb into your systems and let me read your output. **gibberish means please review**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter. Adurrr. Umm, not sure how this story's going to turn out yet. Review if you can, muchly appreciated. +strikes superhero pose+ On with the story!!! )**

The improvement award [if there ever was one for over the summer before 7th year, would go, hands down, to Hermione Granger. Let's begin from the top:

the mass of frizziness that she had called her hair was now transformed to almond-colored curls that caressed her back.

the eye bags she once had from late night studies were gone, since she now realized that sleep was important and had gotten more recently.

the chipmunk cheeks were no longer existent.

her body had soft curves in the right places, and she now wore spiffy clothes that fit.

Hermione hadn't seen her friends in a while, so she was eager that her parents drove faster to King's Cross. To occupy herself, she remembered her summer. She had gone to California on vacation, and while there, she went to a few beaches, where she got an even tan. Her confidence was boosted a bit, by the many cat-calls she got from hot, well-muscled, tall California boys.

Her thought were interrupted by her mom on her right, standing in the parking lot, opening Hermione's door and telling her to get her luggage out of the trunk. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, who was currently sleeping on the seat to her left and stepped out of the car to be greeted with a chilly wind on a cloudy day with the sun barely peeking over a giant grey cloud. The new and improved Hermione placed her luggage on the trolley her father brought out. She continued to carry Crookshanks in her arms and her father lugged the trolley behind him.

After squeezing through the crowds of hurried people, Hermione and her parents arrived at King's Cross. Once there, she was launched with a certain redhead girl, when the girl pulled away, a second of confusion dawned upon her face. Ginny then squinted at the girl she just released, asking if she was Hermione. It was Hermione's turn to be confused. When she answered with a solemn yes and after a pause, Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione again. "Ohmigosh, Hermione. Hermione?! You look terrific! Wow. Wait til Ron and Harry get a load of you! They won't be able to stop drooling! Well, at least Ronald anyway. Well, let's get your luggage loaded up, we have so much to catch up on!!"

"Well, thanks Gin. You look great too!"

It was true, Ginny had gotten taller, her straight, sleek red hair worked well with her pale complexion and light sprinkles of freckles, she owned trendy clothes with the help of Fred and George's money, and she too had soft curves. The two girls loaded Hermione's school trunks, saw Hermione's parents talking with the Weasley's parents, then went and found Harry and Ron, talking with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. The two girls inserted themselves with the circle of friends. Soon enough, the talking died down and everyone's eyes were on Hermione with the exception of: Luna who was currently marveling at a ladybug that was on her shoulder, Ginny, who was eagerly watching everybody's reaction, and of course Hermione who was looking at her friends, confused.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron had expressions on their face that looked like they were looking at an alien goddess. Neville, Seamus, and Dean all wore the same expression of raised eyebrows and mouths slightly open, while Ron had his mouth fully open and bulging eyes, and Harry was mildly surprised with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Ginny however, was on the verge of cracking up with laughter and Hermione was still confused at the gaping of her friends. Just then, the train whistle sounded, signaling a warning for all of the students to bid their last goodbyes. Luckily the whistle also broke everyone of their trances. The befuddled boys left to find their family and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione located two redhead parents talking avidly. Once all the goodbyes were said and hugs were exchanged, the students boarded the train as the last few whistles blew.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione found a compartment with Luna and Neville and were soon situated. An awkward silence lasted 2 minutes before Ginny decided to speak up. "So, how does everyone like Hermione's new look?"

Before thinking, Ron sputtered, "Hermione's beautiful!" Hermione blushed and murmured a thank you while Ginny raised one eyebrow. Harry just nodded and said something about Hermione really changing. Neville nodded along with Harry and Ron. Luna was watching the mountains pass out the window and humming an arrangement of musical notes. To get the attention of her, Hermione asked the group, "Ginny looks really good too, huh guys?" There were a collection of mumbling that said things like "not really," "she didn't change," or "you look better." Hermione slid down in her seat feebly and Ginny looked a little crestfallen.

Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang, paraded past their compartment, gossiping loudly and acting as if they were better than everyone. Their chattering abruptly stopped as they backtracked and filed into a now overly-crowded compartment of Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Pansy ordered that Neville and Luna remove themselves from the clique and find another compartment. Neville and Luna left, not wanting to mess with the Populars. The original members of this compartment all wore puzzled and outraged expressions at the squeezed in and highly made-up girls.

"Hello, what's your name?" Padma directed at Hermione. Hermione was shocked. _I didn't think I looked that different... But by the way people are reacting, I guess I was wrong.. _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of sugar-coated 'hello's. Hermione answered, "My name's H--," she was delayed by Ginny discreetly stomping on her foot and barely shaking her head 'no.' Hermione understood that Ginny wanted her to make up a name, but couldn't understand why. "Delia," Hermione finished. "Delia," Lavender repeated in thought, nodding a bit. The girls introduced themselves to Delia, welcomed her to Hogwarts, then left.

Once they were out of earshot, Harry and Ron bombarded Hermione with questions about why she lied about her name. Hermione ignored both of them and rounded on Ginny, "Why'd you want me to give them a fake name?"

"I don't know." Ginny said in a falsely sweet voice. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What've you got planned?"

"Nothing," she said, again in that fake voice.

"Liar. Tell me." Hermione commanded. Ginny sighed dramatically.

"I dare you to act along with them; as Delia, of course. Get in real close to them, inside their heads and --" Ginny clapped her hands loudly, making everyone jump. "Bam! Make them realize that they're not as great as they act. That looks aren't everything. That they should stop tormenting people."

"Ginny, you're crazy. No way. I'll tell them I'm really Hermione once I get off the train."

"Nooooo," Ginny whined, "You can't _Delia_. You'd be a hero if you brought those arrogant, pompous brats down! Please. You'd feel so self-accomplished. And it would be for the good of the common folk--" Hermione started thinking, _Damn. Ginny's so convincing. And it would be a nice thing to do for those who have been trampled by them all these years. Hell, I was one of those people. Yeah, I suppose_ _I could do this. _When Hermione came out of her thoughts, Ginny was rambling about how Merlin did something that related to the goodness that Hermione would be doing.

Hermione butt in, "Okay Gin. I'll do it. But you have to help me out, alright?"

"You've got yourself a deal Hermione."

Ginny and Hermione shook hands. Ron looked like he was ready to laugh and Harry was shaking his head as if this was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Padma Patil will no longer be one of the Populars. K? And my name is Erica. Not JKR. That should be enough of a hint that I don't own Harry Potter. +walks off to cry in a corner+**

Nothing else eventful happened until the First Years were sorted and everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up as usual for his traditional beginning-of-the-year speech and the students chatter came to a close.

"First, I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, "I look forward to another wonderful and exciting year. I will not bore you with a long speech, because I am quite sure you are all hungry." At this, Ron nodded his head vigorously. "However, I would like to read to you the list of this years Head students and Prefects. After dinner, I would like these people to stay behind so we can begin our first meeting. Without further ado, here is the list of people," Everyone was already aware if they were going to be named or not, having been informed with their Hogwarts letter.

Dumbledore finished reading the list of Prefects, one of the names being Ginny, and was now proceeding to the Head students, the list that mostly everyone was interested in. "Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy!"

Gasps were heard and talking began, some girls, and even a few guys wolf-whistled. Many people cheered and clapped. Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hair and was frantically asking anyone who would listen how this could have happened. Hermione looked over to Malfoy, who was currently standing up, basking in his glory. Dumbledore raised his hand to calm the noise and continued speaking. "The Head Girl will be Hermione Granger!" Hermione shortly stood up and received polite applause, with the exception of Ginny, who cheered while clapping thunderously.

Dinner was started and Hermione was in a bad mood. To make things worse, Lavender came over to Hermione and sat down across from her, making space between two third years, who quickly stood up and walked to another free part of the table. Lavender began talking to Hermione, "So…Delia, huh? Hermione Granger. Tssk tssk. Never would have thought you would _lie _about your name." Hermione ground her teeth, she didn't want to put up with an arrogant person right now. "Well, I'll talk to the gang and see what we want to do with you. You know, we were thinking you could become one of us, but now I'm not so sure." Lavender flipped her hair, and walked away without so much as a 'goodbye.'

Ginny whispered to Hermione who was sitting to her right, "Remember the dare. You _have _to be friendly with them!" Hermione bit her lip to stop her retort and tried to eat.

At the termination of dinner, Harry and Ron left, and gradually all of the stuffed students, leaving the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, and all of the professors. The Headmaster asked everyone to stand up, and with a wave of his wand, the House tables were replaced with comfy chairs enough for all of the assembled students. Everyone took seats, and the meeting commenced.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Congratulations on your places of honor, they are most certainly well-earned. There are schedules for everyone to patrol and duties are also printed on the paper Professor McGonagall is handing out to each of you."

When McGonagall got to Malfoy, she stopped. She looked between Hermione and Malfoy, and reprimanded in a stern voice, "You best get along, being Head Boy and Girl, every student will be looking up to you to set a good example. The bickering you are both accustomed to will be in check. Am I clear?" Hermione and Malfoy both mumbled a small-voiced "Yes." Draco then turned to Hermione and sent her a glare as if this was her fault. Hermione thought, _Gee, what a great start to this peace thing, Malfoy. Merlin's socks, I would be able to get along with him if he wasn't so_ _egotistical, and maybe if he wasn't so biased toward muggle borns, yes, that would also contribute to our truce greatly. _

The scraping of chairs on the floor broke Hermione of her thoughts. The meeting was over and she had completely tuned out. Hermione started panicking, she didn't hear anything that was said! She hadn't paid attention!

Hermione quickly turned to Ginny, "Gin, what was Dumbledore saying?!"

"Ooh, someone wasn't paying attention."

"Please Ginny, tell me what I missed?"

"Go follow Dumbledore and Malfoy."

"What?"

"Head students have a connecting dorm."

"What?!"

Ginny sighed, "I think you should pay attention next time, this isn't very fun on my part."

"I'm sorry, Gin."

"Eesokay. Just go now and catch up with them."

"Mmk, bye."

Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug and went out the Great Hall to find Dumbledore and Malfoy waiting there for her. The Headmaster spoke calmly with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm glad you have decided to join us, Miss Granger." Hermione had the decency to look down in shame. "Shall we go?" She nodded. Dumbledore led Hermione and Draco up to a seventh floor corridor painted a light shade of green with blue polka dots. When they got to a portrait of two students sleeping with their backs turned, Dumbledore's gently woke them up. The two people turned around and looked exactly like Draco and Hermione. The real Head students were shocked. What was Dumbledore playing at?

"Here is where I leave you," Dumbledore spoke, "The current password is Pickle Swally. You may change it if you would like. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."

Dumbledore left.

Hermione then asked, "Are we going to change it?"

"Yeah - uh - any ideas?" Malfoy asked.

"We should come up with something really random- to insure the maximum theft protection."

"Yes. So.. Any ideas?" Malfoy snapped. He hated it when she got all smart like this.

The portrait Draco said, "Hey now, no need to be mean."

"Yeah, whatever," the real Draco said, "I just wanna hurry up and get this crap over with."

Portrait Hermione said, "Excuse me, but that is absolutely no way to impress anyone."

"What?!" Draco objected, "I'm not trying to impress anyone!"

Portrait Draco retaliated, "Draco, Draco. Please do not forget that I am you." Draco looked genuinely confused. "Your conscience brought to life, if you will. You try to impress any creature who can wear a skirt and not be transgender. And Hermione is of that female persuasion."

Hermione blushed at that comment.

"See? That's exactly what I said! I'm trying to impress _nobody_." Malfoy was the only one to find this funny. In between laughter, Malfoy said, "Get it? She's a nobody! I'm impressing nobody! But actually, I'm not really trying to impress her. I mean, she's just a good-for-nothing Mudblood." Malfoy laughed some more.

The portrait swung open and hit Malfoy, abruptly stopping his laughter. Portrait Hermione reprimanded, "That was so rude, Draco! Apologize!!"

Draco couldn't manage words at the moment for he was doubled over from the blast that had hit a place that hurt Malfoy a lot. The portrait people and Hermione roared with laughter at the sidesplitting scene. It had been almost 5 minutes before Malfoy shakily stood straight and said, "Hate to break up this little love fest, but we need to come up with a password."

The Portrait Hermione spoke thoughtfully, "Love fest…."

Then Portrait Malfoy said, "That's catchy, we'll keep it."

The real Malfoy screeched, "Hey! We were supposed to decide!"

"Well, technically, we did decide." said Hermione, smiling at her own cleverness, which only put Draco in a worse mood.

The portrait swung open and the two stepped inside, Draco muttered sarcastically, "Well, we know that the portrait favors you over me. Wonderful."

Without another word, the two Head students advanced to their respective rooms to call it a night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Even constructive criticism would work. Notice I said constructive criticism? Yeah, that doesn't mean just: "I hate your story. You suck." Not that I've had that.. I'm just saying. Wow. I'm listening to Thriller, and I just realized how creepy it is. Has anyone else noticed or am I just stupid? Or maybe it's both. Ok, well, now that I'm rambling[and well aware of it I think ill stop, and let you review. Ok, thanks. 3 Ducky1414**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, I haven't updated in a while. Yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Mean Girls. Yeah, yeah, on with the story. **

It was the morning of the first official school day, and Hermione was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. A few minutes after Hermione had spread her favorite blackberry jelly on her toast, she was Approached. Being Approached meant that Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang were about to talk to you with positive notes. They came up right as Hermione had stuffed her mouth, her hunger taking over her. Lavender tried to hide her disgust, but it was evident. Lavender looked at the other girls pleading to give Hermione a chance.

Pansy said rudely, "Give us your undivided attention Granger."

Hermione looked outraged, but Ginny stomped her foot. Hermione hurriedly swallowed and gave her attention.

"Yes?" she bit out.

"Well, Hermione. The three of us have contempted you, and we've decided to give you a chance."

Hermione looked confused, then realization dawned. "Oh! You mean, contemplated?"

The three looked confused and shared a look. Hermione mumbled a little 'Never mind.'

Lavender went on, "Of course, you're going to need a complete makeover and you'll need to know the rules, and behavior."

Cho continued, " Which calls for a Girl's Night. Tonight. At the Head Dorms. We'll be coming around seven."

It seemed to be the end of the discussion. But Hermione had objections, "Tonight's a school night! I absolutely refuse!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "We're coming. You're enjoying. Deal with it."

The three left with their heads held high and acting like they were royalty. Hermione groaned. She couldn't believe her bad luck. _Tonight's going to be a disaster, _the soon-to-be-popular thought.

Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't believe Hermione's _good_ luck. She had thought Hermione was doomed since last night, but this was perfect! She and Hermione had loads of planning to do for their first sabotage.

As Ginny spoke enthusiastically to a depressed Hermione, Ron stared at the three girls that had recently just left the immediate area and Harry continued to shovel food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Throughout classes, Ginny and Hermione used their bonds to speak to each other and smooth our the flaws in the first retaliation. Lunch flew by and so had dinner, finally it was 6:50, and the Populars were just meeting up to begin their travel to Hermione and Malfoy's dorm. In Hermione's mind, she could hear Ginny beginning to launch Plan L.

When Hermione answered the portrait tentatively to the knocks, she was almost trampled by the three frantic girls. Cho found the couch and made herself at home, looking like she just got over a near-death experience, while Lavender produced a glass of water from her wand, and Pansy fanned Cho with her hands. Hermione could care less what had happened, even if she didn't know. Lazily, Hermione walked over to the dramatic girls, out on a fake, but realistic, concerned face and asked what had happened.

Cho was too faint to speak, so Lavender sympathetically whispered, "Oh my God. Hermione, you will never guess what this one first year twerp just told Cho's beautiful face." Lavender stopped speaking, and Hermione guessed it was her cue to say some gushy, anticipating words. Hermione sighed quietly, and changed her tone, "Oh no! What could it possibly have been?!"

Lavender paused in a fashion that she supposed was dramatic. "The stupid crackhead said that Cho looked like she had lice!"

Hermione gasped, but inwardly rolled her eyes. How freggin lame. Then Hermione resembled the expression of having a great idea, just a she and Ginny rehearsed too many times. "Actually.. I _just_ came across a spell that makes a potion that makes lice vanish! Oh Merlin, what great timing, right?!"

Cho's eyes got wide, and for a second, Hermione thought Cho might be suspecting her and Ginny's plan. "Please, please, please Hermione, make it for me?" Cho begged. _Well, she's definitely thick, _Hermione thought.

"Yeah, let me get my wand, you girls stay put, I'll whip it up real quick!"

Hermione received a chorus of thanks, then went upstairs to conjure up a bottle of hair potion. Hermione felt a bit guilty about giving Cho this bottle of turn-your-hair unmanageable and sickly-green colored in a day potion, but they had made others suffer for too long.

Hermione returned downstairs to see Malfoy with a pained expression on his face as Pansy gave him a bear hug and Cho and Lavender held dreamy expressions toward Draco. Hermione's told herself that '_they have the attention span of a squirrel in a rainbow nut land_'. Hermione giggled to herself, _boy, wouldn't that be quite the sight. _

Hermione handed the solution to Cho and a towel, knowing that the girl would want to use it right away. Cho took it graciously and scampered off to find the shower. Draco excused himself from everyone and hurried off to his room, managing to give Hermione a dirty look first.

The night passed slowly, treacherously for Hermione. Cho felt much better after her shower, and Lavender and Pansy had gotten over the hot-ness of Malfoy. They played Truth-or-Dare, Would You Rather, Have You Ever, then settled with talking about the flaws and stupidity of other people. Then they went on and on.. and on about their perfect-ness. Lavender even showed off her talent of her beautiful singing voice. She sang a terrible impression of Fergie's Fergalicious, and even added a little dance number that was as slutty as can be. Hermione honestly believed her ears were bleeding, and even excused herself to the bathroom to check if they were. The night was finally over, and the words that led to Hermione's nightmares were the fact that 1) They were sleeping over (Pansy) **and** 2) get ready for morning (Cho).

Hermione was just ecstatic.

**Hope you liked! And i hope you caught Hermione's ending sarcasm. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I'm not the best at keeping an updating schedule. Sorry.**

Hermione lay awake in the morning, listening to Lavender snore and Pansy mumble about Draco.. Very sexual mumblings about Draco. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. She got about 2 hours of sleep at the very most. She would have been fine with this lack of sleep if the deprivation was due to something like studying. But it was the fact that gossiping took so much time that aggravated her.

Draco Malfoy came downstairs wearing a smirk of arrogance. He had his shirt off, and his abs flexed. As if Pansy knew he was within close proximity, she woke up an hurriedly fluffed her hair, and rubbed her face of any traces of sleep. Then, she surreptitiously nudged Cho and Lavender awake. Seeing Draco, they all tried to primp without him noticing. Hermione openly rolled her eyes this time. Last night, she had known it was a mistake to let them sleep here in the main room, and now she was going to payback with whatever Malfoy had planned.

"Good morning, my ladies. Sleep well?"

The three Populars nodded enthusiastically, while Hermione struggled to stay awake, she tried to stop her yawn, but it came out anyway. Draco turned to her slowly. '_Oh no, here it comes'_ Hermione thought, exhausted. His smirk became more pronounced and just as he opened his mouth to speak, a shrill scream pierced the quiet air. The screech had come from Lavender who was worriedly pointing to Cho's hair, which was rapidly becoming wild and throw up-green. It took all Hermione had to restrain her laughter. Lavender and Pansy were unsure how to handle Cho but had thankfully stopped their shrieking. Cho was sobbing and touching her hair mournfully. Malfoy seemed to be having an internal battle whether he should be laughing, glaring at Hermione; he knew she was responsible, or helping out. Well, the latter could be thrown out easily.

Cho rounded on Hermione. Through her tear stained face, she wasn't as threatening as she thought. "You! You did this to me!"

Hermione mentally told Ginny, '_I told you she's not that thick.' _

Ginny replied, '_Oh come on Hermione, don't tell me she's not acting hilarious right now, I can tell you want to laugh.'_

'_True, but how the hell am I supposed to get out of this?!'_

'_Use your imagination. Don't even worry, you're underestimating their stupidity. Ooh, gotta go, Harry's here.'_

'_Ginny! Get you're love-struck butt over here and help me!!'_

There was a pause, and Hermione lost hope. She had no clue how to weasel her way out of this one. Ginny and Harry were going to be a couple soon, Hermione was sure of it. Ron would take a little getting used to, but he'd come round. While Hermione was thinking, she had completely zoned out about the rants of the three girls. Well, that is, until her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's annoying voice, asking if she was even paying attention.

Hermione started, "Look guys, I don't know why you're getting so worked up--"

She was cut off by angry protests from Cho about her hair. Pansy and Lavender blindly babbling along to Cho's aid. Malfoy looked on, interested. Hermione sighed, _'I guess they won't be getting their full pay back.' _After this, she was sure that she wouldn't be given another chance. The portrait hole opened and 5 pair of eyes watched as Ginny and Harry came through. Hermione's eyes lit up at the saviors, Pansy, Cho, and Lavender's eyes lit up at the boy candy and uneasily looked at Ginny's closeness with Harry. Malfoy's eyes darkened at the 'She-Weasel' and the 'Potty-head'.

Cho quickly wiped away her tears and waved while saying hi to Harry. Hermione could have sworn she saw Ginny's hair turn darker. Cho turned to Hermione and said, "Hey, can I talk to you? Privately?"

Hermione looked unsure but slowly nodded her head. Her and Cho walked up to Hermione's room, leaving the awkward group downstairs.

Cho didn't play any games, "Hermione, I know that it's not your fault that this lice thing didn't work out. I mean, hey, everyone makes mistakes. Everybody had those days. Merlin, you have to love that song, no?" _No. _Hermione thought, _I despise that song, but I guess Ginny was right. I underestimated their stupidity. And this one's the thickest one of the bunch. Great. _Cho went on, "Well, here's the thing. I'm not sure if the girls will forgive you since you made that potion and all." Cho flicked her wrist like it was no bother. "Well, I'm giving you another chance. And I could pull a few strings, tell a few lies, and we can be BFFs again. _When were we ever?! _"So, I'll do that humungous favor for you if you get me a date with Harry." Hermione's eyes widened. Cho misinterpreted the gesture. "I know. I'm like a saint, no?" _No. you're really not. _"Well, give me all the deets when the date's planned."

She headed downstairs again, and the Populars began packing so they could glamorize themselves before class started. Hermione was shocked, but too tired to let on. When she finally came down, Malfoy had retreated back to his room, the three obnoxious girls had left, and Harry and Ginny were left, along with a huge mess. Hermione quickly filled them in on everything, and after much coaxing to Ginny, she finally agreed to allow Cho's date. Harry put a reassuring hand around Ginny's waist. Hermione donned a suspicious look on her face.

Mentally, she asked, '_Ginny, what'd I miss?'_

'_What might you be talking about?'_

Hermione caught Ginny's false voice.

'_Spill.'_

'_Harry and I are __**together**_

'_You _have _to tell me ALL about it later! Oh, finally! It was bound to happen. Well, I think Harry's getting confused.'_

It was true. Harry had one eyebrow cocked. He just saw the two girls grinning brilliantly. Ginny laced her fingers with his, and he looked comforted. Hermione had what she called the "Aww Tinglys". She was so happy for the new couple, she couldn't help but smile.

**Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading! And possibly reviewing ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heyhey. It has been a while, eh? Well, believe it or not, here's an update! Sorry it took so long, I hope I still have readers.. Oh! Nothing in the Harry Potter range belongs to me.**

After a few powerful cleaning spells, the main room of the Head dorm was back to normal. With only half an hour before class, Hermione decided to skip breakfast, and start getting ready. She bid goodbye to the new couple with a brilliant smile, so they could go get ready- actually, giving a second thought to it, Hermione decided that they would most likely use this time to make out more. She mentally noted to give Ginny a call a bit before class started.

Hermione was in the progress of making her way up to her room, until interrupted by Malfoy. His drawling voice came from where she was standing just moments before.

" That was a dirty trick you pulled on them, Beaver."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the juvenile nickname. She ignored the comment, knowing that she had limited time to get ready. But once again, her trek to her room, was delayed.

" Disgusting. The little carrot top and Potty are together."

Hermione cringed a bit. Malfoy had no business to go insulting her friends. Seeing his words effect on her, Draco decided to push her a bit more.

" Personally, I think she's just in it for the money. You sure know how to pick the trashy, gold-digging friends, Mudblood."

He had pushed her too far. Hermione was beyond tears, not even bothering to waste them. She settled for a murderous look, and a quick whip of her wand that bound him and sent him plummeting to the floor. In a matter of seconds, she was towering over him. Her actions had taken Malfoy by surprise, he didn't even have his wand out. She quickly cast a silencing charm on him.

" Wow, Malfoy, never thought I'd see the day that you were _jealous_ of two of my best friends. Ah, it's because Harry can actually get a girl, isn't it? Heh, or maybe it's the fact that Ginny can get a guy. Ahh, this makes everything so much clearer. You're gay, am I right? That's the reason for all the bitterness and vulgar comments. Mmm, I wonder how the Populars will take this news? It'll be like killing two nargles with one spell. Whatever Malfoy, bug me again- in the slightest bit- and I swear on Merlin's grave that I will make you want to crawl under a rock and die. But that won't work will it? Then Voldemort will interpret that sign as disloyalty and kill you. Watch your step you malfunctioning ferret."

Having spoke her piece, Hermione lifted the spells and retreated to her room, where she had 15 minutes to get ready. Draco was left standing in the main room, looking as if he had just been shocked, and didn't know how. After a few minutes, he too retreated to the safety of his room.

**Hermione POV**

_15 minutes, 15 minutes. I only have 15 minutes to get ready, and I'm starving! That's it, no more sleepovers on school nights. _I smile back at the memory of Malfoy cowering on the floor. Merlin, did that feel good? It was about time I let out a bit of what I really feel about the snothead. I looked through my closet and settled on green jeans with a tight black long sleeve to go under my Gryffindor robes. I cast a fast straightening spell on my hair to make it manageable, then pulled it up into a loose stylish bun, with my bangs pushed to the left side of my face. I applied natural tones of makeup and two coats of mascara, and I was off to double potions with the Slytherin house. What a great way to start the school year, right?

_'Ginny, class is starting very soon.' _ There was no answer. '_GINNY!!'_ I screamed in my head to her. A groggy reply came back to me.

'_Ahh, hey Herminator. Sup, home skilly?' _

'_**What the hell? You sound like you just woke up… oh gosh, please don't tell me..'**_

'_Ahahahaha, gee, that was fun. You're the one who's gonna be late Mione. By the way, I was just kidding, if you haven't already picked up on that.'_

'_**You're lame. I'm on my way to Potions right now. Talk to you later.'**_

**Draco POV**

_What the hell's wrong with you Draco?_ _I can't deny it--well, not to myself. I liked the was that spark glinted in her eyes. She was so angry with me, and it was hot. Damn, if only she always acted like that, and only if she were Slytherin. SHIT! Seriously? I cannot honestly be having these thoughts. Yup, I'm just going a bit bonkers. I can't believe she thought I was gay. If she gave me one night, I could prove to her that I'm not. What?! Oh, gosh. No more thoughts for me. _

I got ready with robotic fashion, then rushed out of the portrait whole. _Even though he wouldn't do anything, Sevsev wouldn't like it if I were late. Speaking of Sevsev, maybe I should have a little heart to heart with him. Bah! There go my stinking thoughts again._

**Well, hope you like the update. If you don't then too bad. As far as reviews go, if you've got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Though, constructive criticism is almost always welcomed. Peace. : **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- If the Harry Potter series belonged to me, I would be a sewer rat/mouse married to a pug (kudos to anyone who gets the reference). Enjoy this chapter! **

Hermione arrived in her seat just as the bell rang. Professor Snape sneered, knowing he could not deduct points for almost being late. As he started explaining the properties of the Acerbus Vomica, Draco Malfoy strolled into the room, head held high, as if he wasn't late. He sat in his seat with a lazy and bored expression and looked up at his godfather with a small smirk.

Snape spoke in a small voice, "Mister Malfoy, after class please."

This surprised the class because:

A) Snape was holding back his favorite student

B) He said 'please'

C) He spoke in a _small voice_

Everyone was forcibly removed from their shocked states because Snape was threatening with house point deductions and detentions. It would be safe to say that Professor Snape wasn't in a good mood, but then again, when was he ever? He continued with the dangers of this potion which didn't interest Harry or Ron, who were sitting next to the always attentive Hermione. However, today, Hermione was not as attentive as usual. She only listened with one ear, and tried her best to retain the information. Her thoughts were on getting revenge on _four_ certain people. The addition to her list? None other than Draco Malfoy.

'_Wow. Hermione Granger? Not paying attention? Her thoughts on a certain blonde Slytherin? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?'_

Ginny's voice was layered with heavy sarcasm.

'**Why, hello Ginny. For you to be talking to me must mean you're not paying attention either.'**

'_Ergo Fred and George's new product. I'm testing it--and loving it! The only bad thing is that there are side effects…'_

'**May I ask what kind of product this is?'**

'_It's like a hologram. Right now, I look to be paying attention. Ooh, dang side effects. HERMIONE GRANGER CAN'T STOP THINKING OF DRACO MALFOY! I LOVE HARRY POTTER! Ahh, glad that's over.'_

'**What?! The side effects include yelling out rubbish?! You know how I feel about Fred and George's products! They're not safe! You shouldn't be testing them Gin!'**

'_Bahahahaha!! I'm a riot. Seriously Hermione. You think Fred or George would actually let me test their products? Nah. But I do think I should mention my brilliant idea to them…'_

The silence told the sixth year redhead that Hermione was still suspicious.

'_Hermione. I promise that there was no hologram thing. Well, not yet anyway. You're just hilarious when you get worked up. I'm sorry.'_

'**Fine. I'll see you after class, it's been way too long since I've paid any attention.'**

'_I'm rolling my eyes. See ya.'_

Hermione tuned in to see Harry looking at her with concern tinted with amusement. Hermione looked questioning. Harry quickly explained while adding the juice of chopped roots to his sickly green potion.

"Next to a thousand emotions just flicked across your face in your dazed state."

Ron added, "It was wicked!"

Hermione looked at her cauldron knowing that she was behind. What surprised her was that her potion was a soft pink color, the color that it should be in step 11 of 13. She looked at the clock behind and stiffly-sitting Snape, and saw that she had thirty minutes before class ended. Knowing that it couldn't have been her two best guy friends that did this (they had enough trouble with their own potions), Hermione figured that she must have an autopilot, and was quite proud of herself. She looked up at the board with instructions and continued. Little did she know that someone had conjured that for her. She actually didn't have an autopilot.

As always, Draco finished a few moments before Hermione. He was an excellent potion maker, especially now that Harry didn't have that book to cheat with. He put a bit in to a glass flask and turned it in. Hermione flasked some of hers and strode up to the professor's desk. She had just seen Professor Snape mark an E for Malfoy when her flask started vibrating. A shock hit Hermione's hand and she hurriedly released the flask. Instead of dropping to the cold ground and shattering, it levitated. Hermione's voice rang out and echoed through the room.

Her words were from what she spat at Malfoy earlier in the main room of the Head dorms. They weren't her exact words for they were in a different order, and versions of "I" substituted versions of "you".

"_I'm _jealous_ of two of my best friends. It's the fact that Ginny can get a guy. Or maybe it's the fact that Harry can actually get a girl. I'm gay."_

With that, the glass dropped and shattered and the liquid spurt, splattering Hermione. The potion seemed to have a stink spell put on it, and it reeked. The whole room could smell it and a few people started gagging, while everyone else plugged their noses with sour expressions.

**Hermione POV**

I was crying. More like _bawling. _I couldn't stand the embarrassment. Worst of all, this class was shared with _Slytherins--the house that would NEVER let me live this down. Slytherins, damn egotistical brats--especially that ugly, vile, blonde cockroach!!_ I ran out of the room, blinded by tears, giving a withering glare at the one who caused this deranged mess. Rushing out the room, I heard Snape mutter, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for making a polluting explosion."

**Draco POV**

_When the vile levitated, I almost felt like stopping it. Hearing the words made me guilty, which I tried desperately to push away. Seeing her start to cry as each word stung her was almost unbearable. I wanted to be there--to hold her. To clean the mess that I had started and to stop the war that was surely coming. DAMN! It's time to step up my game. It's impossible to like her and she's making me soft._

The bell signaling the end of class rang, and I had a meeting with my godfather.

**AN- Hey! Hope you liked. Sorry if this was a bit of a slow chapter in the beginning…that's how I felt. I dunno. Reviews greatly appreciated! Peace **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I'm getting back my interest for this story. A few weeks ago, I was like 'eh..' but yeeah. Alright, ONWARD! Heh. Me own Harry Potter LIE!**

Though Draco had stopped his thoughts, the dejected/guilty look on his face just wouldn't leave. Luckily, Professor Snape took it in the wrong way. They were on either side of Snape's desk, the professor sitting. "You're not in trouble Draco."

Realizing that his godfather didn't see the real reason for his sad anger, Draco decided to go along with it. He forced his face to brighten and did his best to wipe his self-frustration away. Apparently, it wasn't enough.

Snape then asked, "What's wrong Draco? You can tell me."

Draco sighed subconsciously. "No. You see? I can't tell you."

The godfather's brows furrowed. '_What can't my own godson tell me? I've seen his grow up for Merlin's sake. He's told me secrets, so why is this one so different?'_

Draco continued, "Sorry Sev, I'm not sure of it myself, and there's no need in worrying you--which I know will eventually lead to worrying Father."

This was the truth, all Draco's secrets were never exactly safe with Severus. '_If I can't hide them from my mind, Lucius would find a way to pry it out of me. However, as true as that may be, I'm a little put out that Draco can't trust me anymore. I know how he really feels about his 'friends'. They're just there. They're there out of loyalty, not friendship. Muscle can be useful, but brains is the company my godson enjoys--'_

"Tell me something, Draco. Did you do that to Miss Granger?"

Even if Draco couldn't tell his godfather secrets, he definitely couldn't lie. So he sighed and steeled himself for whatever would happen after his answer. "Yes," Malfoy felt no need to elaborate. Severus, on the other hand, felt the need for an explanation.

"Care to tell me why?"

"No. Not really."

"Draco."

"Sev."

"Fine. Tell me as a teacher about to give you detention instead of a friendly conversation with your godfather."

There was a pause in which they both glowered at each other.

"Because I don't like her."

The answer came naturally. Though Severus didn't think much about it, to Draco, it meant something. '_Yes! I knew it. There was no way I could have liked her. I don't, _

_and I won't.' _

"Draco, why are you smiling?"

The blonde boy snapped out of his thoughts. He felt the smile play on his lips at his new revelation.

"Because it was funny."

It was Snape's turn to sigh. "It wasn't very mature."

"I know Sevsev."

Snape inwardly smiled at the nickname given to him when Draco was a child.

"So what are you going to do about it, Draco?"

"Nothing?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"No. Seriously? You know how much I hate that question."

"You're a terrible subject-changer."

"I know."

"You should apologize to her."

Draco was shocked. He couldn't believe that the Slytherin head of house didn't appreciate a good joke and was telling him to apologize to a Gryffindor!

"No." Draco said stubbornly.

"Merlin, you are acting like a two year old. It might do you some good to learn mannerisms. Apologize to her by tomorrow's class or I will give you a few night's detention and deduct points from my house!"

Draco's mouth now resembled a goldfish.

"You may leave. Now."

Snape's godson slowly turned and headed out of the dungeons. Though it was lunch break, he wasn't hungry. Nevertheless, he found himself walking the Great Hall to check on a certain Gryffindor girl.

**Snape POV**

_'I can't believe myself. I just yelled at him. Not exactly, but I may as well have. My stupid past is continually interfering with my present. Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't meant to coexist peacefully, so why am I pushing this? Maybe Dumbledore's plan of inter-house unity isn't just a load of rubbish. Nah, it still is. Befriending that house only leads to trouble and hurt. Ahh, face it Severus. You're trying to live through you're godson as if it will rectify you're mistakes with.._her_. sigh Lily, see how you still torment me?'_

**Regular POV**

Malfoy peeked into the loud hungry hall of students, seeing everyone except the one of his search. '_I must have hurt her feelings pretty badly. Nice move, Draco, you fool! sigh I'd better find her.'_

Hermione was in the head dorm bathroom, still crying. Every now and then, she would mumble about how stupid Malfoy was, and how she would ever face Hogwarts again. She had put up a mental barrier so Ginny couldn't talk to her. Hermione doubted the redhead had heard at the actual time that it had happened, but Hermione was sure that Ginny had heard through other people. Gossip at Hogwarts spread like a match thrown into a field of dry grass.

Hermione sniffled, and made herself calm down enough to stop crying. She was never one for revenge, but this called for action. Draco Malfoy had hurt her. Badly. He needed to pay. Hermione took a deep breath and washed her face. The redness and puffiness of her eyes was lessened, thanks to a spell Ginny had taught her, sadly, the spell wasn't perfected enough to clear it completely.

--

Draco took a deep breath and muttered "Love fest."

The portrait hassled him. The Hermione of the picture asked, "My dear Merlin, what have you done to the poor girl?"

"Nothing. Love fest."

The Draco tssked, "Lies again. Remember about the conscience thing I told you about on the first day?"

"Yeah yeah." The real Draco was getting impatient.

"Are you going to apologize to her, young lad?" It was a battle of the Dracos.

"Maybe if my freakin' portraits ever let me in. Love fest! Love fest! Love fest!" Malfoy shouted like a little child in a tantrum.

Obviously, Draco's patience was running dangerously low. He stupidly tried to pry the portrait open. The picture Hermione gave a cry of outrage, her being closest to the side Draco had pulled on. The portrait Draco sprang into action. He pulled Hermione into his arms, as if protecting her, then gently and swiftly pushed her behind him. Draco reached out of the portrait and punched the real Malfoy in the face. In Malfoy's opinion, being punched by a portrait hurt more than being punched by a real person.

In an instant, Draco was on the floor for the second time caused by the portrait, clutching his nose this time. When Malfoy looked up at the portrait, the scene brought him uninvited sadness. Draco was cradling Hermione, whispering soothing words. She was barely upset, but enjoyed the comfort any way. The real Malfoy stood, forgetting about his nose, and just looked upon the scene with gloomy eyes. It was like the fantasy he couldn't admit to himself.

While looking into each other's eyes, the two portrait paintings kissed. Draco cast his eyes downward for a moment as if to give them an iota of privacy. It was a quick kiss, but filled with so much love. When they broke apart, they hugged. They held each other for longer than they kissed, but it was filled with the same intensity of love. Draco had never seen anything like it.

A new feeling entered him, a feeling completely foreign. It started in his limbs, and slowly and carefully crawled it's way into his heart. This feeling never reached his brain, and it felt perfect without having to think. Draco was aware of his heartbeat, which was lazy and playful. It was so loud, he wondered if the portrait had heard. For the first time, Draco Malfoy had felt love.

The portrait noticed Draco looking at them, thoughtfully, quietly. They opened the portrait hole, and Malfoy climbed in, still unaware of what the new, wonderful feeling was. As he came in, he noticed Hermione coming down from the bathroom. He knew she had been crying hard. He knew the spell Hermione had used to clear some of the red and puffiness of her eyes. Malfoy had seen his mother use it several times throughout growing up.

Hermione spotted Malfoy and paused. She just wanted to get her book bag, which she had forgotten on the couch in the main room. The main room was where Malfoy was standing. Hermione was oblivious of what Draco had just went through, except for the fact that his nose was bleeding. _'Stupid prat deserves it…plus many more terrible things.'_ Hermioneweighed her options: She could get her bag and risk more taunts or she could just retreat to her room. She looked at him. Something seemed different. That difference made her decide to retrieve her bag.

Just because she chose her first option didn't mean she had forgotten her embarrassment or anger. She felt it boil up inside her, and she let it out.

"How the hell could you do something like that to me Draco Malfoy?! Are you so inhuman that you _enjoy_ tormenting me?!"

Against her will, the tears were well on their way to spilling over. She wiped them away in hurried anger. "You think tha--"

She was interrupted by Draco's voice, he was speaking normally. If anything, his voice carried hints of an epiphany and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"No! If-- Wait. What did you just say to me?"

" I said that I'm sorry, very sorry. I was wrong to do that to you. I hope you will forgive me."

The words were so truthful, Hermione couldn't do anything but believe that he meant them. Her eyes grew wide. '_Draco Malfoy was apologizing to me?! He even used my first name!! What's happening? Is this a terrible joke?! No.' _Hermione stood shell-shocked with one hand on her bag. She just looked at him, blinking a few times here and there. Her revenge plan was forgotten and her anger and sadness was replaced with what could only be described as forgiveness and a small amount of flattery.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Uhh.. yeah. Just give me a second." Her knees gave out. Draco rushed to her, but she plopped harmlessly onto one of the couches. Draco sat down delicately, unsurely, leaving space between them. He was looking at her, and for once, it wasn't out of cruelty and it wasn't a glare, it was care and concern.

Hermione broke the silence, that was neither awkward nor comforting.

"I forgive you… Draco." The name sounded weird on her tongue.

He smiled. Genuinely smile. A smile without a tint of darkness. For a strange reason, Hermione found herself smiling too. In the midst of all of this, both the teens found themselves thinking simultaneously, _'Merlin! What is happening?!'_

**AN- I'm not sure if I want to go with the whole Severus/Lily thing.. Suggestions? Reviews? Wee, this chapter was loooooonnnnnnngg. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Heyhey. I on'tday wnoay arryHay otterPay. OrNay oday I wnoay hatWay appensHay niay egasVay. And I'm sorry that the Populars were kind of being forgotten, but I promise they DO have a big part in this story, just bear with me. : ONWARD!**

Hermionehad been excused from the rest of the day's classes by Dumbledore. In a way, Dumbledore being aware of the situation made Hermione feel worse. Luckily for him, Dumbledore decided that it was up to Severus Snape to deal out punishment. All in all, Draco had been forced to go back, though he didn't want to face anyone either, though not for the same reasons, obviously.

Through the rest of his classes, he had received congratulations by the whole Slytherin house and "thanks for putting the Mudblood in her place," from Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco almost hexed both of them into oblivion in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy passed off the sudden anger as a stomach ache.

In the hall, going to his next class, Malfoy was bombarded by the Populars, who took extra interest in Malfoy. Pansy excused the Cho and Lavender so she could talk to Draco herself. The excused girls looked offended, threw dirty looks to Pansy, and walked away. Once alone, Pansy ran her hand seductively up and down Draco's arm.

She cooed, "That was such a _brave_ thing you did, Drakey. And I'm _so_ glad that you revealed her. Lavender wanted that lesbo to hang with us, but I always knew there was something off with her. Wow, you were so conniving, and so am I. Two people like us. Well, we were meant to be, Draco. I know you feel the same way about me, and that's why you pulled that little stunt. You didn't want our reputation hurt by hanging out with a gay. People would start to wonder, right? Soooo nice of you."

Draco knew Pansy was trying to be seductive, and a while ago, he would have appreciated it, but right now, her voice and words just came out vomit-worthy. He hated the words she was saying and he hated how _fake_ she was. He just wanted to get away. Without a word, he continued to Herbology. She caught up, and took his sudden rush away as embarrassment. She clung to his arms, and rooted her heels to the ground, making him slow down.

"Oh Draco." she sighed dramatically, exhilarated by what she thought was a love game. "Don't be embarrassed. You want to come to my room after class, I have a little present for you," she purred, batting her heavy-laden-with-mascara eyelashes.

"Pansy. I want nothing to do with you, haven't you gotten that yet?" Draco knew he was being harsh, but it was time for some truth. Hurt flashed across her face for a moment, but just like that, it was gone again. "You wouldn't mean those words if this were a year ago. I know you Draco Lucius Malfoy, and. You. Want. Me. Too." in between her last words, her fingers crawled down from his gut, each word taking her fingers a step downwards.

Her caught her hands and dropped them down by her sides. "Pansy, we're barely friends anymore. You've changed, I've changed. We've never been, and never will be." This time, Draco walked away for good, feeling a slight change in his crappy day. Pansy glared after the retreating Slytherin. Before stalking off to her own class she thought '_Fine Draco. If I can't have you, then no one will.'_

The slight turn of his day didn't last long, not only was he bombarded with cruel words from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, but even the teachers were giving him disappointed looks. When he caught Professor Sprout's glare, she quickly looked down and shook her head slowly. In addition, Draco received much cruelty from many of the other houses and sinister acts that Malfoy didn't know they had in them.

In Transfiguration, someone transformed his quill into a nargle that crawled into his shirt and wouldn't stop biting him. Walking down to Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, someone had charmed a hand-sized rock to follow him and continually beat against anything it could reach of Malfoy. There were many more forms of abuse throughout the day, but one was the most memorable. After classes and dinner, Malfoy was on his way up to the Head dorms. He was walking down the last corridor, when he got junk punched--yes. Junk punched. As Draco crouched on the ground, clutching his hurt anatomy, he whined, "Why?" It was a stupid question, but it almost took his mind off the pain.

"You know why!" answered three voices that unmistakably belonged to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Feeling a bit better, the three scampered off.

--

Around eight o'clock, Malfoy returned to the head dorms to find Hermione on the couch reading a book that was larger than her face. Looking at her brought refreshed guilt of earlier today. He conjured up an arrangements of sandwiches, and announced his presence. "Hey. I brought some food up, thought you might be hungry."

Hermione took a last glance at her book, then closed it and set it upon the coffee table in front of her. She looked up at the newly changed Malfoy. He looked to be in worse shape than her. He had little cuts and bruises everywhere. Hermione compared Malfoy to being caught in a fight with a giant, and losing. He extended his arm to give her the sandwiches, and winced. He was going to be very sore tomorrow.

Hermione took the sandwiches gratefully and picked one of random and placed the platter next to her book. She took a bite of the crunchy peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich (her favorite) and asked, concerned, "What happened to you? You looked like you were mauled by a giant."

"I would choose the giant over reliving today, any time."

Hermione stayed silent as she finished the sandwich. She wasn't too hungry since she had conjured some food for herself earlier.

Draco continued, "I need to make it up to you. And I need to show the school that it was just a lapse of judgment."

"Malfoy, you don't have to." Although they were on first name terms, Hermione felt better using his last name.

"Yeah, actually. I do. It's not just for you, if that's what you think. It's mostly so I don't get beat up for the rest of my Hogwarts years. Sorry if that sounded selfish."

"It's okay. I understand."

"So right now, my plan is…"

As he explained his plan, a dozen emotions flicked across the attentive girl's face. As he finished explaining, Hermione settled for looking unsure.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, isn't it a bit drastic?"

"Nah, it's perfect."

"You could just apologize publicly."

"Well, in a way I am."

"But you don't have to dress up."

After a pause, both teens laughed at the pun.

"But seriously, Malfoy. You're going to be humiliated for life."

Draco pierced Hermione's warm brown eyes with his shining silver-green to show his sincerity. "It's better me, than you."

Hermione gave a resigned sigh and they bid each other goodnight.

**AN- Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was kind of short, but I promise the next chapter is MUCH longer. Get yo peace on, fools! :**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hey, same chapter 9, but with minor adjustments. If Harry Potter belonged to me, I'd be rich. I'm NOT rich. On with the story!**

Draco and Hermione got ready for the day's classes quickly in poorly-hidden anxiousness. Hermione was done first, so she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, Granger. Give me a hand."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy descend the stairs from his room, trying to glare, but not able to pull of his usual threatening demeanor. He was fiddling with the back of his _dress._ Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She wasn't even aware that she giggled until now. Malfoy was now standing with his back to her, waiting expectantly.

"Wow, Draco. Pink really is your color. It enhances your complexion and really makes your eyes pop." Hermione joked as she zipped the back up. Draco's dress was pink, frilly, and sparkly, every 5 year olds dream princess dress.

Malfoy twirled to face her and batted his eyelashes, "Oh, puh-lease, girlfriend!" he said, in his best feminine impression. Hermione bust out laughing and collapsed onto the couch, holding her sides. The laughing was contagious and soon, Malfoy was doubled over clutching his gut and laughing. Hermione took a few gasps of air and wiped the tears from her eyes. When they both calmed a bit, content with smiling like idiots, Hermione continued with her attempts at dissuading him. Hermione figured that it was enough that he dressed like this in her sight.

"Are you completely sure you're going to go through with this?"

"Merlin, when will you just let me do this? Really, it's the only way to get them off your back."

Hermione faked a worried glance at her back, which earned a chuckle from Draco.

"Now, come on, before breakfast is finished."

Draco and Hermione both took deep breaths as they prepared themselves before entering the Great Hall. They opened the doors and started walking. Whispers started, but it seemed to get more silent with each step they took. Hermione spotted Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who currently had a sausage half hanging out his mouth. Her closest friends shifted to create a spot for her next to Ginny.

Hermione sat down, very self-conscious about the amount of noise she was making in comparison with the students in the Great Hall. The brown-haired girl never thought it possible to have so many people gathered in one place be so eerily quiet. Draco leaned down to Hermione's ear, "Show time." He smiled and Hermione, unused to this civil behavior in public, said shyly, "Good luck."

Draco straightened up, flipped his hair with his hand, and skipped up to the front of the Great Hall, where the teachers sat shell-shocked. In their many years of teaching, even being a Hogwarts student, no one had come close to wearing or doing what Draco was.

Professor McGonagall started to object to Malfoy. He turned to her and whispered in his normal voice, "Don't worry about it, Professor, I know what I'm doing." Then louder, and in his girly voice, he added, "Don't have a fit, girlfriend!" For the who Hall to see, Draco displayed winking and blowing a kiss to the scarred Professor.

Loudly, a Ravenclaw wolf whistled, then shouted to Hermione, "Whoo! Bet you want a girl to wink and air kiss you like that, Granger!" the comment earned a few snickers from the Ravenclaw table, and an angry huff from Hermione.

Draco kept his girl act up, almost unable to hide his anger with not only the Ravenclaw boy, but himself, "Oh no you didn't," he snapped his fingers in the Z Formation, and bobbed his head in rhythm. "20 points from Ravenclaw, for being a bunch of ninnies. Just because I am wearing a pink gorgeous dress, that you are undeniably jealous of, does not mean that I don't have the Head Student authority. Apologize right now, Johnes! Now!"

Treston Johnes said an apology that barely met Draco's standards. Malfoy then gave a high pitched giggle. He caught some of the Slytherin faces, and 'mortified' didn't even begin to cover it. Here was their most highly respected Slytherin acting, and dressing, like a fool. But now, the fun for Draco was over, and it was time to give them a real talk.

In his real voice, Draco started his speech, "Alright guys. Let's be austere. I'm sure all of you have heard of what happened to Granger of my doing."

"And it was bloody brilliant!" Nott shouted from the Slytherin table.

Malfoy cringed, "Five points from Slytherin. Apologize, Nott."

Nott looked bewildered. "Hells no! I'm not apologizing to a Mud--"

"15 points from Slytherin! This could go on, Nott! Be a man, and apologize!" Draco's patience was wearing down.

"Fine. Sorry," Theodore mumbled to no one in particular.

"To her, you dolt! And like you mean it." Draco warned.

"Sorry Granger!" Nott scratched his head, and Draco decided that was as good as it was going to get.

"Alright, as I was saying," Malfoy continued. "What happened was a mistake. Well, truthfully, I had meant it for a moment. But it was wrong. She _has _forgiven me out of the kindness of her heart, and I hope all of you will do the same. It was, by far, the stupidest mistake I have made in my life, and I'll never do anything like it again."

**Hermione POV-** I felt strange. It was another feeling like when he had apologized to me one on one last night. He was giving up his earned Slytherin reputation right now, all because of me. _For_ me. I could feel my heart speed up like I've just reached a small epiphany.

**Regular POV**

"I know that some of you probably still believe in what was said of her in that Potions class. But I had edited those words. She had originally said them to me when I deserved it. But then, she actually had the courtesy to embarrass me in private. If Hermione's gay or a lesbian, or whatever you heard, then I am too. And obviously, I'm not. Err, well, I'm not proving it too much right now, but hey, I had to make a point." Draco shrugged innocently.

"So, in conclusion, because I know how much you each want to go to class, you shouldn't make fun of her because of a mistake on my part. It was a lame, cruel joke, and no one deserves that kind of treatment. Oh, and also, just in case my colloquy wasn't enough persuasion for you to be nice, then just remember that she is Head Girl and can take house points away too. With that, I think I'm going to go change, because this dress looks a lot better than it feels."

As Draco walked toward the exit, a group of Gryffindors, including Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and a reluctant Ron stood up and clapped. Soon, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in. Even a few people in Slytherin clapped slowly, but didn't dare stand up. Malfoy shook his head with a smile on his face and hurried to get into more comfortable clothes. He was proud of himself for accomplishing his goal. All he had wanted was for people to forget about Hermione's embarrassing moment, and focus on this one instead. Draco's plan had worked out better than he had thought it would, especially since he actually received applause for being so brave.

As he left, the Populars were giving him the meanest looks they could muster. Lavender and Cho had heard the story from Pansy, which Pansy of course had twisted a bit, to make Malfoy seem like the ultimate arrogant bully. The three girls had swore their revenge on Malfoy, as Pansy thought: '_It's only a matter of time that Draco comes crawling back to me.'_

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione was touched. Draco had really fixed everything up. She was sure that Malfoy's speech had encouraged more of Dumbledore's inter-house unity scheme.

The Headmaster stood, "We should all thank Mister Malfoy for that awe-inspiring speech. I am sure that we are all secretly proud of his courageous choice of wardrobe, all in the good hopes for a good cause. I award Slytherin house ten points. Now, I feel the need to bring you back to the reality that class starts in ten minutes. Have a wonderful day, students!" Dumbledore swept his arms wide, and the students hurried about to get ready for the day of classes.

**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141**

Hermione was rushing back to her room, she wanted to thank Draco again for doing this. By the time she got to the last corridor before her room, she was practically running. She shouted, "Love fest" to the portrait so she didn't have to slow down. She found Draco just beginning to descend his staircase with a small smirk on his face. She bolted up those stairs, met him, and threw her arms around him without thinking. Despite the wind being knocked out of him by the force of this hug, Draco was surprised. For a few moments, he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. But soon, her happiness seeped into him, and he hugged her back, still euphoric from the speech. She whispered "thank you" in his ear. Her breath had tickled his skin, and he shivered a bit.

Once Hermione realized what she was doing, she jumped back, a bit shocked at herself. She apologized to him in a formal voice. After a pause, and many quick thoughts through Draco's head, he asked, "For what?"

"Err, hugging you, I guess."

The two head students locked eyes for a moment. Then Malfoy began to laugh. The feelings in the air being very contagious today, Hermione laughed too. It was silly to be apologizing when both of them had clearly enjoyed the hug.

Draco broke the silence, "We'd better get to class, or we'll be late."

Hermione joked, "Well, judging by what you just did, I'd doubt the professor will care."

Deciding not to test the professor's patience, a content Draco and Hermione headed off to Muggle Studies. Draco was interested in this muggle class after seeing the wonders of cell phones. His father had profusely rejected the idea, but Draco's curiosity won. Hermione, growing up as a muggle, decided to take the easy class, so she could relax for once. Draco and Hermione walked into the class, and Hermione took her assigned seat at a table with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Pavarti, and today, Parvati's Ravenclaw follower, Anne. The table was more crowded than usual.

Malfoy was about to sit next to her, but caught himself, smirked and shook his head at Hermione, who was waiting to see what he would do. He then turned in the other direction. He didn't really have anyone to sit by, since almost every Slytherin wouldn't be caught cursed in this class. He didn't really mind having to sit alone, because sooner or later, there was always at least one girl, even a few boys, that wanted to sit next to him. Malfoy found an empty table, second to the front.

Professor Wickliffe started the lesson when everyone got settled down, "Today, class, we will--" the professor with an abnormally large head, squinted around the room. "Well, we seem to have an overloaded table and a semi-lonely table. Ahh, Miss Granger, up to Mister Malfoy's table, if you please."

As Hermione rose and collected her things, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the professor. The table wasn't that empty, seeing as there was another table that only had three people at it. She sat on Malfoy's right, since Eloise Midgeon was almost clinging to his left. The table consisted of Draco, Eloise, a Hufflepuff named Dalorie, Pansy, and now Hermione. Pansy had been commanded by Draco not to sit directly next to him, which was the only reason she wasn't clinging to his right. When Hermione had sat in what would have been Pansy's spot, Pansy huffed angrily, and worked harder to devise a revenge plan, which was quite a challenge for a ditzy girl like herself.

"Today class," Professor Wickliffe started up again, "We will be learning of the muggle invention of music players. Can anyone tell me any of the muggle music players?"

Just as you can depend on brooms flying, Hermione's hand shot up. "The newest one is called an iPod. There are varieties of these music players."

"Very good Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor," the aged man didn't mind not having to call on Hermione. "The iPod is the specific music player we will be learning of today. During this week, and parts of next, we will learn of muggle music players, starting with the most recent."

As the professor launched into the history of the iPod invention, Hermione's arm was being nudged. She turned her head to the left to see Malfoy staring ahead, seemingly paying attention. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that his right hand held a folded piece of parchment, which he discreetly held out to her. Hermione made a face. She strictly disapproved of notes. She hesitated, but took it nevertheless. Once in her hands, a shrill voice a seat away from her cried out, "Professor! Draco and Granger are passing notes!"

**AN- Same, same. Alright, please review to tell me how this chapter was, for I am kind of unsure.. But also, no flames. No one likes flames, and we're all only human.**

**If it was terrible- I'm so sorry, and I'll try to fit the next chapters to your liking. Well, assuming you tell me what I can improve on.**

**If it was okay or pretty good- Yippy Skippy! I'm sure you'd still have a few tips for me though, and that's fine. Huffah!**

**I'd love to hear everyone's input, so thanks! Peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Here's another chapter. Harry Potter.. hmm, I don't think I'm creative enough to own such a series.. Please review and enjoy the chapter! ****:)**

Professor Wickliffe looked slightly annoyed at the interruption, but more amused. His eyes caught sight of the note in Hermione's hand. She tried to defend herself, "It's not mine! I haven't even read it yet!"

The professor simply said, "Bring the note here, Miss Granger. I'll fill you and the rest of the class in on it's contents."

Draco's eyes widened, he thought Wickliffe was cool enough not to expose the note like this. He thought wrong. Hermione turned to Draco, and he shook his head slightly, telling her not to give the note up. Hermione stayed put in her seat. The look in Draco's eyes, almost frightened, made her obey him.

Professor Wickliffe sighed, amusement stringing his words, "Fine, we'll do this the forceful way. Accio note!" Draco's eyes widened more. _There's no way that that note is getting read aloud!_ Malfoy thought fast, stood up, and shouted, "Incendio!" with his wand pointed at the zooming note, that was almost in the teacher's outstretched hand. "Protego!" who knew this old man had such quick reflexes? No fire touched the note. The note that was causing so much trouble was almost in the hands of an expectant professor. Hermione's heart sped up. Hermione longed for the unknown content of this note. Draco was also wishing that he had the note, it wasn't something he wanted to be common knowledge to the student body.

The note never touched the professor's hand, rather, it sent an electric spark through his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. The spark only lasted a few seconds, and Professor Wickliffe straightened up quickly. The note was suspended in the air. Draco and Hermione were standing, waiting for what might happen next. Heron Wickliffe's hair looked as if it had been rubbed with a balloon. The class was silent. Hermione quietly mumbled, "Accio note." The folded parchment bobbed right up to her. She took a deep breath and swiped it out of the air. Nothing happened. She shyly handed the paper back to Draco. He took it gratefully.

The Muggle Studies professor spoke in a shaky voice, still affected from the jolt. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. March up to the Headmaster's office, you two." Hermione once again scrutinized the professor, he wasn't as angry as he should be, and there was an emotion in his eyes that didn't have to do with the event that just happened. Before Hermione could put a name to the hidden facial expression, her and Draco were forced to head out.

Draco and Hermione packed up, and headed out of the room dejectedly. As soon as they were out of the class's earshot, Draco exclaimed, swooping his fist in the air, "What a rush! Did you see the look on the hag's face?"

Hermione sighed. "We're in trouble, Malfoy. And yes, I saw his face, there's something weird going on."

"I wasn't talking about _that_ look, but okay." Draco said, calming down a bit.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed a fraction, "You saw that too?"

"Yup, the crazy loon's up to something."

"I would appreciate the stop of professor name-calling."

'_Wow. How Hermione-ish. Hmm, the note I sent her wasn't that private, but Wickliffe had no right to take it from us, and read it to the class…well, if he got the chance--'_

Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted by a frustrated Hermione.

"Shut up!"

"Huh? Did I say that aloud?" Malfoy was confused.

Hermione turned to him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You just told me to shut up."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You're so immature. Wait, what did you say aloud?"

"Huh? You're off your rocker, Granger."

"That's probably because I've never had a rocker, Malfoy." Hermione snorted at her own lame joke.

"So, who'd you tell to shut up?"

"No-- ahh. No one."

"I see right through you Granger."

"I wasn't aware that I had become invisible."

"Shut up."

"See? Maybe you just heard yourself say shut up. It wasn't really me at all."

Malfoy got confused, maybe it really was him. "No! stop your little mind games. I know you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione just sighed. Malfoy walked right in front of her, planted his feet and faced her. "Tell me."

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Granger," Malfoy warned.

"You know, seeing you in that dress has really made you less threatening."

Draco cast his eyes down, he was a little embarrassed about that. Hermione saw this, and decided to tell him the truth. She wasn't aware she said the last part of that conversation out loud. However, she hoped that was the only thing he heard.

"I was saying shut up to Ginny."

Draco looked up again, confusedly looked around, and they began walking again. "She's not even here. What are you talking about?"

"Mind conversations, Malfoy."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. I have been for quite a while."

"How?"

"Errm…maybe another time I'll tell you."

The teens were by the stone gargoyles around the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Standing there, Draco and Hermione both realized that they didn't know the password. Draco tried his luck first, "Uhh, lemon drops?"

Hermione scoffed and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"That was too obvious. Chocolate frogs?"

"Pff, and that wasn't? Bertie Botts?"

The password guessing became a highly competitive.

"Err, Cockroach Clusters?"

"Pickle Swally!"

"That's not a candy!"

"Fine, Blood Pops!"

"You don't get to go twice!" Hermione screeched indignantly.

"The first one wasn't a candy."

"That's your problem! Fizzing Whizbees! Drooble's Gum!"

"Hey!"

"Now we're even."

"Jelly slugs!"

"Pumpkin pasty!!"

Both students were running out of ideas. There was a long pause.

"Canary Cream!!"

Hermione and Draco's voices became steadily louder until they were both yelling magical candies at the stubborn gargoyles that were now shaking with laughter.

"LICORICE WANDS!" Draco was sure this was the password, but he was wrong.

"SUGAR QUILLS!!" The gargoyles sprang apart, much to Malfoy's dismay. "Chyess! I just beat you, Malfoy."

"Yeah, because you cheated!"

"Ughh, why can't you just be a good-tempered loser, and admit defeat."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he settled with grumbling and glaring at Hermione.

Draco and Hermione both were about to knock on the door, but it sprang open for them before they could. Hermione walked in first, her head held high, with an air of confidence for winning the game. Malfoy walked in sullenly, his head slightly bowed. Dumbledore was surprised by the teens expressions and was immediately curious, but didn't let on that he was. As he usually offered anyone who visited his office, the headmaster held out the bowl of lemon drops. Surprising Dumbledore again, Malfoy took a handful and shoved them all into his mouth at once. Hermione politely declined, a smile still playing on her lips. Malfoy immediately regretted taking so many, his mouth puckered and his eyes started watering. The scene just added to Hermione's euphoric feelings.

After finishing the sour-sweet candy, Dumbledore couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Miss Granger, may I inquire as to why you clearly so happy, when you have been sent here for getting into trouble?"

"Err.." Hermione couldn't think up a good enough excuse, so she went with the truth, just to rub it in a bit more. "I won." she stated simply, leaving the Headmaster if not more confused than before.

"Care to elaborate?"

Through Dumbledore and Hermione's conversation, Malfoy was sulking.

"I beat Malfoy when guessing the correct password."

"Ahh, I thought I had heard some shouting."

At this, both teens look down with embarrassment, they hadn't been aware of their voice's volume, being so caught up in the competition.

Dumbledore continued, "Well, back to business. I daresay this is almost shocking, finding both of my Head students in my office for bad behavior. Professor Wickliffe has informed me of your.. 'unexplained magic', as he calls it. Can you tell me what caused this strange magic?"

For the first time in a while, Draco spoke, "Wickliffe tried to take my note."

"That's Professor Wickliffe, Mister Malfoy. A note that you were sending to Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

There was an awkward pause as Dumbledore contemplated this information. No matter how the Headmaster tried, he could not prevent a smile from creeping to his aged face. Hermione looked at Dumbledore in deep thought, and Draco shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. Dumbledore spoke again, the teens having nothing to say.

"This magic was provoked by… how were you feeling at the time?"

Hermione's eyes shifted to the flowers on Dumbledore's desk. There were two. One was scarlet with a golden stem and streaked with brown, while the other was green with a silver stem, streaked with a white-blond color. The outline above the flower that had Gryffindor colors said '_thoughtful_' while the Slytherin-resembling one said '_uneasy_'.

Hermione answered Dumbledore with: "Shouldn't you already know?" Hermione nodded her head towards the flowers. Hermione's answer caught Draco's attention, and he too examined the flowers. "Brilliant Miss Granger, you have this figured out. Well, I don't see this accidental magic as anything either of you should be punished for. You may head to class." With that said and a gleaming twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore wrote two notes to excuse Draco and Hermione's tardiness.

**Dumbledore POV-**

'_The plan is working already! I must have another meeting with my staff to tell them of this exciting news, and to keep up their efforts to reach ultimate House unity!'_

I inserted another lemon drop into my mouth as I watch the flowers change as they left my office. The outline's of both of them changed to '_awkwardly happy'. _I smiled again as I continued to think about the growing friendship of Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger.

**AN- Heyhey, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put me on any favorites! Keep reading and please keep reviewing, it keeps me going. Peace out.. til the next time! ****:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hmm, I don't have much to say, but like I promised, the Populars are coming back! Enjoy! Oh, don't own Juno, don't own Harry Potter. As the sad and honest truth, I basically don't own anything.**

Draco and Hermione walked through the halls to their second class, Transfiguration, which they also shared. Once in, curious glances ran among the students. Professor McGonagall, however, had been informed already. Draco and Hermione handed her the notes from Dumbledore, and she briefly looked over them. Hermione took her seat to the right of Pansy, and Draco took his seat behind Pansy. Harry, who was across the room sitting next to Ron, caught Hermione's eye, and was trying to ask her what had happened. Hermione waved him off, signaling for him to ask later, and turned her attention to the professor at the front.

Hermione's attention was short-lived since she started receiving repetitive pokes on her left shoulder. Hermione turned, surprised to see Pansy looking at her innocently enough. The Gryffindor girl's gaze flickered between McGonagall and Pansy.

"What?" Hermione asked hurriedly, worried that she might get in trouble for the second time in one day. Diagonally back, she heard a boy scoff. She glanced back to see Malfoy smirking. Pansy replied back in her normal, sounds-like-she's-plugging-her-nose voice, "We need to talk, Hermione." Hermione was confused to say the least. "About…?"

"Me, you, Cho, and Lav." Hermione involuntarily twitched. '_Ughh, I thought this was over,' _she thought with a helpless sigh.

"What about us?"

"We are like, destined to be BFFs."

Hermione looked skeptical, so Pansy added, "Honest to blog," as if that should cure any and all of Hermione's doubts.

"Why are you deciding this now?"

Professor McGonagall just directed the class to start practicing turning regular plates into animals of your choice. Pansy forced herself as Hermione's partner. Behind them, another scoff. Hermione turned again an narrowed her eyes. Draco held his hands up in a way that said 'I didn't do anything'. Hermione subconsciously attempted to turn her plate into a ferret.

"Because the girls and I all agree that we just aren't whole without you. You're already practically one of us."

Now Malfoy chimed in, "Hey Pans, how's it going."

The girl in question visibly gulped. "Great!" She answered a bit too enthusiastically. Then she simpered, "Draco dear, please help to persuade Hermione to join me, Cho, and Lav. I totally know she'll love it!"

Draco gave an evil smirk to Hermione, before he could speak, Hermione resigned, not wanting to hear whatever Draco had to say. "Fine, I'll join or whatever." Really Hermione just felt she needed to try harder to make Ginny's plan work.

"Squeeee!" shouted Pansy, making a fuss, and attracting attention to herself and Hermione, the latter not wanting any. Pansy flipped her hair and waved her wand with enthusiasm at the plate, which turned into a bright blue, burnt smelling rat, missing a tail, ear, and 3 feet. Hermione rushed to fix the poor rat, while Pansy just happily bounced in her seat, humming an out-of-tune Weird Sisters song.

Hermione walked to lunch with Pansy, who was engrossed with gushing details to Hermione about the color of her new eye shadow. She led Hermione to Lavender who was delicately pulling small amounts of food onto her plate. Pansy leaned down and whispered something into Lavender's ear, and Lavender giggled. Hermione stood by the two girls while spotting Ginny.

Mentally, Hermione sent, '_Hey Gin, I don't think I'll be eating lunch with you guys today.'_

The redhead looked over to Hermione and shrugged, '_That's cool. Have fun!' _Ginny teased, then informed Harry and Ron about Hermione.

Hermione gave her attention to the Populars to see Cho saunter towards them. "Hey girls!" she greeted cheerfully, too cheerfully for Pansy and Lavender. Lavender asked suspiciously, "What have you been up to, Cho?"

"Well," said Cho, trying to stall, "I have news. Big news. But here is not the place to tell you." she looked around with narrowed eyes suspiciously, as if everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Okay," decided Pansy, "Let's go to the Head dorms."

Hermione interjected, "How about we stay here and eat?"

"No. Hermione, Cho had BIG news. We need to leave."

"I don't want to got to my dorm."

"Fine. Let's go to the Slytherin chambers."

"No, I wasn't really planning on ever setting foot there." In truth, Hermione was mildly creeped out by the Slytherin chambers, and most of the Slytherin students.

Lavender sighed dramatically, "It's Slytherin or Head dorms, Hermione. Take your pick."

"Fine, let's go to the Slytherin House." Hermione finalized. There was no way the Populars were going to her dorm again. It was a mistake to let them the first time. To repeat that would just be foolish. Plus, she would have had to say her password out loud in front of them.

On their way out, Hermione looked back longingly at first the food, then her friends. Once they reached a blank stretch of stone wall, Pansy said in a clearly confident voice, "Putus cruor," the wall slid open to reveal a dark room of silver, green, and black. Hermione instantly got the chills. The four girls plopped on the long green couch, and Pansy and Lavender demanded at the same time, "Tell us, Cho!"

Cho paused, and Lavender and Pansy shook with excitement. "Well, it's about Roger Davies." Pansy looked confused, and Lavender had her nose crinkled in disgust. Cho clarified, "The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain? The one who taught us that spell for the perfect nail care?" Pansy looked enlightened, her mouth forming an O shape, and Lavender looked ashamed that she had wrinkled her nose. "Well, he just got me," Cho leaned in as if it were confidential, "A ring. It's gorgeous!" to prove it, Cho dug into her pocket and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring that changed color according to Cho's demand.

"Roger was so thoughtful that he got me this ring so I can change it's colors to match my outfits! I'm glad he spends so much money on me." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, it wasn't the sweetest thing you could say about your boyfriend. Lavender chimed in, "Too bad it won't last, but then again, that boy would rather go broke before denying you anything." Cho, Pansy, and Lavender laughed, and Hermione joined in weakly.

At that moment, the common room's wall slid open to reveal Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. The girls immediately stopped chuckling, and Pansy stood up. "Hey guys, we were just about to go for a walk, want to come with?"

"Sure we will, ladies," Blaise answered quickly, he had a crush on Pansy for the longest time. Cho and Lavender hurriedly stood, slowly followed by Hermione. All the Head girl wanted to do was get something to eat. The group of nine left the Slytherin common room and headed toward the outside grounds, they still had a while before lunch ended. While passing the Great Hall, Hermione saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron laughing and finishing their lunch.

Hermione hadn't been listening to the conversation around her, but she interrupted Theodore's story, "Uhh, I'm going to eat a bit, maybe I'll catch up to you guys later. Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table, feeling free, at least that's how she felt until being jerked back by Pansy. She had her mouth in a pout and looked as if she would throw a child tantrum if she didn't get her way. "Hermione, you need to go walking with us."

"No, Pansy. I'm really hungry."

By now, the whole group looked on interested.

"You just want to hang out with your loser friends."

"They're not losers."

Nott, Zabini, Cho, and Lavender laughed. Apparently, they didn't agree with Hermione.

"Hermione, come on, we're going for a walk."

"No. I'm going to the Great Hall to eat with my friends."

"Hermione. You don't need any more food, okay?"

Hermione got insanely angry. _How dare Pansy insinuate that I'm fat?! If she wants to see fat, she should look in the mirror! Well, Hermione, you know that isn't true. She's actually so thin, I wouldn't be surprised if she were anorexic._ Hermione tried to calm down before she ripped Pansy's pretty little head off. Pansy saw this, and tried to alleviate the problem.

"I mean, I'm just being truthful."

The group watching the girls were eerily silent.

Pansy linked her arm to Hermione's and started pulling her toward the open doors. Once outside, Malfoy broke the tension, "Uh oh. I see some stupid Hufflepuffs breaking the rules. Come on, Granger."

Hermione tried to see the rule-breakers, but failed. When she hadn't moved, Draco pulled her arm from Pansy's grasp, and led her in the direction he was looking. Pansy made to follow, but Draco whipped around to face her, letting go of Hermione's arm. "No, Pans. Head duty. Just stay here, and I'll see you all later."

"Draco, are you making an excuse to be with her?" she scoffed, "What, Draco? Are you like, in love with her or something?" One of the boys wolf-whistled, and Cho gasped.

"Are you kidding, Pansy?" Seeing how Pansy's face was quite serious, he continued, "I'm not. There's just some rule-breakers, and I may need backup."

Theodore Nott teased, "Ooh, Draco's in love with Granger!" Blaise made kissing sounds, and Lavender giggled. Nott put his arm around Lavender's waist, and rested his head on her shoulder while Lavender twirled her fingers through his hair.

Draco motioned to Hermione, and the Head students walked off, leaving the group whistling and taunting them, loud enough to attract attention from other students. Draco and Hermione walked into the castle in silence. Draco swooped into the Great Hall, and nicked a sandwich from the closest House table. He handed it to Hermione, who just stood at the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny caught Hermione's eye from the Gryffindor table, and silently asked her what was going on. Hermione shrugged, and Malfoy and her left the Great Hall.

Before she knew it, and the sandwich long gone, Draco was saying "Love fest" to the portrait. Draco dropped onto the Slytherin couch, and Hermione sat neatly on the Gryffindor colored couch. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. When Hermione could no longer take the silence, she asked quietly, "Draco? You okay?"

The boy in question slowly raised his head, and said, "No. This won't work."

Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This," Draco gestured between them, "friendship. It's already raising questions, and we've barely been civil in public."

"If you're talking about what happened on the lawn, then why should we care? Dumbledore's probably happy that we're promoting the House Unity, and we have to be civil because of our Head duties."

"We can't, Granger." Hermione cringed at her last name's use. On the lawn, the use of her last name was fine, because they had been in the presence of other people.

"I just…I like how we are friends, Draco," Hermione said, honestly.

"I-I do too, but you're Gryffindor, and I'm Slytherin. Look, I'm not doing this because I want to, it's because I have to. When the Populars are mad, or jealous, they get even. And they're nasty about it. This relationship is getting up Pansy's ass, and we can't let that go on."

"Pansy is a brat, and you know it. Why should we be scared about the "Populars," they're just people who are so pumped up by everyone's worshipping that they feel they can do anything. And that's wrong. We can stop that, you know."

"No. Granger. You don't get it. I've been on the receiving side of their bad wishes, and it's not very fun."

"So you've joined them."

Draco sighed. "Basically, yeah."

"So this is it?" the words stung Hermione to say them.

Malfoy took a deep breath, "Yes."

"You." Hermione paused to collect herself. "You sound so sure."

"I am."

_Since I'm breaking this off, I have to be clean about it. No left over feelings that makes her think that we could still be friends. The Populars have too much power. I would hate to see her get hurt because of the friendship that I wouldn't care enough to stop. I just don't want her hurt. I hope that one day, she'll forgive me._

"Okay then," Hermione said in a small voice that could barely pass as whispering.

_My voice cracked, there was no way I was going to cry. It had just been friendship after all, right? Just a load of malarkey. He's right anyways. It wouldn't have worked out, and this break will just let me focus on getting the Populars back. For Ginny, and for myself. I can't believe how bad this is making me feel. He shouldn't have this effect on me. Who knew how attached I had gotten?_

"Hermione?" Draco's voice brought her out of her reverie. "I hope that you'll forgive me one day." Hermione didn't bother saying anything, for fear of tears, then headed up to her room. Draco stayed on the couch, mentally kicking himself.

_Way to cleanly cut off this relationship, Draco. With that ending, I may as well have just told her that what I said was a joke and that I love being friends with her. Well, the latter part of that sentence is true, but I wish it was all true. Damn Pansy and her little minions! Damn my friends! Damn me! _Draco sighed. _It's time to pay a visit to my Godfather._

**AN- Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the kind of long wait. I had this bet with my brother to see if we could go a week without tv, computers, and music. We both did it, but I think no music was the worst thing for me. So, now I'm back. : Please review! Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I'm sooooo sorry for the wait!! I went on vacation, and didn't really have time to write this. Hmm, also, I'm thinking of starting a new story. Just a short one, a Dramione duh. Well, here's another chapter of Breaking the Skank Army. Enjoy! Ahh, Harry Potter. What brilliance. Yup, and it's all JKR's. **

It was around ten o'clock at night that Draco realized he could no longer put off this visit to his Godfather. It was after curfew, but Draco wouldn't be able to sleep without ridding at least some of the burden from his conscience. He silently left the Head dorms, careful not to wake the portrait's occupants, who were currently snoozing, using each other for support.

He made it down to the dungeons without interference, and now, Draco knew he could breathe easier. Filch had, let's say _bad memories_, from patrolling down here. What could he say? The Slytherins liked their privacy. Malfoy walked down the corridor, past the Slytherin common room until what looked like a plain stone wall across for a pure black portrait.

Draco tapped a complex pattern on certain stones on the wall, much like getting into Diagon Alley, and it soon opened to a door. Draco muttered under his breath, "I swear, Voldemort himself would have trouble getting in here. Scratch that, he _wouldn't _be able to at all." Reaching for the opposite side of where the doorknob was, and next to what seemed like door hinges, Draco grasped the invisible knob, and opened the door.

Malfoy stepped into a room that had a threatening bubbling liquid filling the center, rendering the room impassable. "Uncle Sev, you obsessed hag." Malfoy continued to letting out his frustration that these obstacles were just wasting his time. Malfoy walked to the closest wall, which had a series of green buttons. He counted down to the fourth row, and six to the right, then pushed. The liquid disappeared and Draco walked through the archway. He was now in a circular room.

A voice rang out, "Where can you find all of your missing possessions?"

Draco sighed, "The last place you look."

He swung the door that appeared open, and finally stepped into his Godfather's sleeping quarters. It was a good-sized room with a desk, a blank portrait, a wardrobe teeming with black robes, a bathroom, and a bed that currently held a sleeping Severus Snape.

"Aguamenti," Draco whispered and drenched Snape, waking him up.

"Draco! What are you doing here? You mustn't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking Uncle Sev. You're just a really heavy sleeper."

Although Snape would never show it, Draco knew that his Godfather secretly liked when Draco called him 'Uncle Sev'.

"Well then, what brings you here at this hour, Draco?"

"I would've been here sooner if it wasn't for your stupid trap shit." Draco grumbled.

"Hey, watch your language, and don't say that. At least I'm safe. And you know better than anyone that you could just call me through that black portrait."

That fact had absolutely slipped from Draco's mind in his haste to get there.

"Yeah, I--forgot." Draco because suddenly interested in a particular spot on the floor. '_Would Uncle Sev really understand what I'm feeling? Do _I _even know what I'm feeling?' _

"What is eating at you, Draco?" In all of Snape's years of knowing his Godson, Snape had never seen him so…_confused_.

Draco took a deep breath. May as well give it a go. "Err," Draco started off strongly. "Merlin. This is hard. Come on, Draco. It's not like I'm telling him I'm getting married…" the word echoed in his head, and Draco became aware that he had said that aloud. "No! I mean.. Get a grip. Draco _Malfoy. _Yes, I'm a Malfoy. I'm going crazy Sev. I think I may be ill."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his Godson. "I know you, Draco. But I must admit that I have not seen you like this before. However, I may have a solution. It _is_ a stretch. A big one. I would like you to answer some questions. Truthfully." Snape stressed the last word.

"All right. Ask away."

"Has your heart rate been steady?"

"Huh?!" the question took Draco by surprise. "Are _you _feeling all right?"

"Answer, Draco."

"Errm.. yes? What kind of bloody question was that?!"

"Hmm, I see that I am tackling this from the wrong angle. I guess I can be blunt then. Is she in Slytherin?"

Draco spluttered. "W-WHAT THE HELL?! Where in Merlin's name did you get that malarkey?! Never you mind, I'm leaving."

Snape sighed. "Feel free to use the faster way out." He tapped the black portrait and his Godson stepped through the open frame.

Malfoy got back to the Head dorms quickly, the portrait characters too sleepy to hassle him. He sat on the couch with a huff, and rest his head in his hands. In a matter of minutes, Draco was asleep. Around one or two o'clock, Draco, being a light sleeper, awoke courtesy of a squeaky door. Tracing the noise, the blonde could see a figure in a long scarlet night gown descending the Head girl's staircase. Rubbing his eyes, Draco made the figure out to be Hermione.

"Hermione?" he whispered, forgetting that he had trampled her spirits only hours ago. He got no response. She just kept walking. Hermione was closing in on the portrait hole. Draco didn't know what was wrong. In a flash, he remembered the last conversation he had with her._ Ahh, the cold shoulder. I should… no. I mustn't apologize. It's better this way. Especially for her. She doesn't need to get tangled with the Populars. It would have been selfish of me to keep that relationship up, when _they_ clearly didn't like it. _

Hermione was now out the portrait hole. Against his better judgment, Draco followed. He kept to the shadows, so if she turned around suddenly, he wouldn't be caught. Draco heard Mrs. Norris before he saw her, and his heart leaped into his throat. It was way past curfew, and they would get in a lot of trouble. Barely thinking, he grabbed Hermione and ducked behind a suit of armor. Hermione landed on top of him in a… raunchy position.

Then did Draco notice that her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. Draco thought, half amused and half annoyed, '_She sleepwalks?!' _She ended up straddling him and his hands, which had broken her fall, were in very close proximity with her cleavage. "Shit," Draco muttered after he made sure Filch and his cat were out of hearing range.

It was now that Hermione woke up. She was about to shriek, having just realized her position, and Draco quickly covered her mouth. He had forgotten his wand since he hadn't had time to get it before following the girl that now looked very close to murdering him. "Shhh, shh, shh, Hermione! I swear that it's nothing's happening like what it looks like!" Draco tried to calm the raging girl. She was trying with all her might to wriggle out of his grasp, but Quidditch had done Draco's muscles well. "You were sleepwalking and I followed, then Filch came, and I didn't want us caught!"

Glancing around and seeing no Filch, Hermione bit Draco's hand and wriggled out of his grasp. Standing up, she kicked him with as much strength as she could muster. "You jerk!" as angry as she was, Hermione tried to keep her courtesy for other sleeping houses. "How DARE you try to take advantage of me, Draco Malfoy?! And while I was asleep?! Bloody hell! After what you told me earlier tonight, I thought you wanted nothing else to do with me!! You--"

Draco cut her off, "You were sleepwalking!! And Filch came--"

"I DO NOT SLEEP WALK!!" Hermione was positively roaring now. Draco rushed up and put his hand over her mouth again, and started dragging her toward the Head dorms. Boy, did she put up a fight. Along the way, Hermione bit and scratched, her specialty was kicking. Once safely in, Hermione finally slithered out of his grasp, yelling, "UNHAND ME, YOU FIEND!!"

Draco laughed, they were safely in their dorms, Hermione just yelled a lame line, and she really was just overreacting about nothing. Hermione didn't agree. She punched Draco square in the face, sending him toppling back from the force of contact. Hermione still screamed at him, "YOU PEDOPHILE! YOU-YOU CHILD MOLESTER!! KIDNAPPER!! MAN WHORE!!"

Draco stumbled to a standing position, all traces of laughing gone. As calmly as he could, he stated, "You _have_ to believe that nothing happ--"

"Yeah! Because I woke up!!" At least she wasn't yelling anymore. "Arghh!! I'm going to the Headmaster!!"

Hermione sprinted out of the room with Draco hot on her heels. Although Draco had muscle, Hermione has the upper hand in running. Once in the Headmaster's corridor, Hermione screeched, "SUGAR QUILLS!!" The gargoyles sprang apart in time so Hermione nor Draco had to slow down. With a bit of a lead, Hermione rushed through the door without knocking and tried to close it behind her. That's where Draco's muscles came in. They both pushed, and the door creaked, threatening to break.

Draco won the battle with the door, and pushed his way into the Headmaster's office. Hermione spun around and spotted Dumbledore's wand lying on the edge of her desk, seemingly begging her to use it. Also, she spotted Dumbledore sitting, as always in his chair. As always, he seemed unsurprised, but a little concerned about what Hermione was capable of with his wand and her anger.

Hermione whipped around to Malfoy, who now treaded cautiously. She jabbed the wand out as if it were a sparring match. Angry red sparks were beginning to shoot out of the wand. Dumbledore decided to halt this madness, just in case some accidental magic were about to happen. Before Hermione knew it, the wand flew out of her hand to Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "Dammit." she muttered. Before thinking, she launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground. Draco rolled her over and pinned her arms to the ground, preventing further punches. "Arghh!" Hermione was once again, struggling against him.

Seeing as how her hands were in captive, she kicked him in the crotch and he released her. She scrambled up, but before she bestow more injuries on him, she felt herself being pulled away. Draco was howling on the ground, clutching his hurt anatomy. "Damn ho!"

Even though she was being pulled away by a spell, she shouted, "Come on! Fight me you horny ferre--" Both teens were now unable to speak, thanks to Dumbledore's nonverbal jinx. Dumbledore cast a protective charm on Malfoy, so Hermione couldn't touch him then conjured two chairs in front of his desk. "Are we done yelling, students?" the Headmaster asked quietly but sternly. Now Hermione's shame caught up with her. She turned deep crimson and couldn't bring herself to meet the Headmaster's gaze.

Both Head students nodded their heads and Dumbledore reversed the silencing spell. "Now, would one of you calmly explain this situation?" Draco and Hermione both spoke at once before being interrupted. "I said _one_ of you." Hermione launched into her explanation and was interrupted by Draco's retelling of the story. Hermione fumed.

"Ahh, you know, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, no other student has caused more trouble for me yet this year than you two. I think that is quite odd considering you are both Head students." Once again, Hermione stared at the floor. "I must say, I believe Mister Malfoy's version of the story. Seeing as how you both say that Miss Granger was asleep some of this time."

"Then how do you explain the position I was in when I woke up?!" Hermione cried indignantly.

Malfoy started a bickering contest with Hermione, that both students didn't want to lose. Dumbledore silenced them, this time, without a charm. He sighed, "Miss Granger, I do have my own means of keeping an eye on you two. Remember the flowers that you were so clever to figure out? They show both of your moods at all times--"

"And not one of those moods was 'horny'?!"

Dumbledore slightly shook his head at the term. "No. Not one. Now, in all fairness, I have warned you that these fights need to stop. As I can clearly see, they haven't. Ergo, I am taking action. When you leave this office, you both will be bound together. The furthest proximity you can be from each other is about five feet. Your bounding can be compared with an invisible rubber band. If either of you exceed the area given, you will be stuck together for… well, I'm not actually sure for the amount of time. The only exception to this spell is in the Great Hall. Only because you will need to dine with your own houses."

Draco and Hermione shared looks of utter bewilderment. "I trust that you will both work out your differences, and that you will solve your problems before summer. If not, well, that is just too bad," Dumbledore finished with a childish smile and twinkling eyes.

"Err, Professor?" Hermione asked timidly, "When will the spell wear off? Will you take it off when it's time, or what?"

"No Miss Granger. I don't have that power. See, this spell is very complex. And an counter spell is not available."

"So you're trying this on us?!" Draco objected loudly.

Dumbledore dodged his outburst, "Well, you two should be heading up to bed. You still have classes to attend in a few hours."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and Draco just narrowed his at the crazy Headmaster.

"Good night, students," Dumbledore dismissed them.

Draco and Hermione rose out of their chairs and headed for the door. Walking down the stairs, Draco brushed past Hermione and walked faster. Getting too far ahead, Hermione started objecting, "Wait, Malfoy, the--"

It was too late though. Draco went out of range, and the Head students snapped together, front sides to front sides. They both squirmed, desperately trying to push away from each other. They both dragged themselves back to Dumbledore's office. Standing up and seeing them, the Headmaster just chuckled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. After a few minutes, they separated and stood up. "Good night again, students." Dumbledore chirped cheerfully, quite pleased at his handiwork.

**AN- Whoa. Pretty crazy stuff, huh? As I typed this, I was on page 7, then the word processor shut down on me and brought me all the way back to page 5! Errr, it made me pretty mad. Ahh, and the Populars. Dang, they're just so nice for me to forget, but they ARE still part of this story. Review, danke! Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- link to MeMe- /files/product/a1396.gund-abram-19in-teddy-bear-stuffed-animal.jpg link to Bunky- image./otcimg/411151.jpg ****Don't own Harry Potter, you belong in an insane asylum if you do. :p**

Draco and Hermione arrived at their dorms in stony silence. Hermione was about to retreat up to her room, when Draco called her back. Hermione sighed loudly, then said to him, "Come with me to get my sleeping stuff then. We'll just sleep on the couches." Draco followed her dejectedly to her room. When they got up, Hermione exclaimed, "Bloody hell! It's already 3 a.m.!"

When Draco wasn't looking, Hermione nicked her MeMe, a stuffed animal black-colored bear that she couldn't sleep or live without. She named it when she was in her terrible twos, the time when her favorite words were "no" and forms of "me". When she had gotten all of her beddings, pillow, and MeMe, they went up to Draco's room.

Between Draco's gatherings of his nighttime things, when Hermione wasn't looking, he snatched Bunky. It was his baby blanket that he had been unable to sleep or live without growing up. It was a light blue with an elephant in one corner. Right after they settled their beddings, sleep immediately claimed them.

Hermione awoke at 7 with a start. Her alarm was shrieking in her room, she had forgotten to bring it down with her. Forgetting momentarily about the bounds, she struggled to her room only to be snapped back and land on top of Malfoy. Draco's eyes snapped open to see Hermione on top of him, wriggling. "What, in the name of Merlin, is going on?!" the sleepy head boy had also forgotten about the bounds. In an instant, memories came back of earlier today, shocking and embarrassing both teens.

When the spell wore off that was sticking them together, Hermione dragged Draco toward her room to stop the alarm clock. As soon as they stepped into Hermione's room, it stopped immediately. Sighing and disgruntled, Hermione gathered her robes and headed to the bathroom, Malfoy trailing behind.

"Wait, Granger. How the hell is this supposed to work out?!" Hermione froze in her tracks. Her shock turned into anger as she rounded on Malfoy.

"Ughh, freaking Malfoy! Maybe if you just got along with me, this wouldn't have happened! I need my flipping shower but I want you in no proximity to it!"

"Well, isn't it nice to want, Granger?"

Hermione glared, set her clothes on the floor, draped her towel over the shower curtain and got in, fully clothed. From inside, she threatened, "Get _close_ to this curtain Malfoy, and I'm hexing you into oblivion. Don't assume that I don't know how!"

Draco scoffed, "Like there's anything in there I'd _want_ to see, Granger."

Hermione then opened the curtain, still clothed, she slapped the side of his face. With a death glare, she growled, "Shut up you filthy ferret."

Hermione hung her clothes next to her towel, and started the water. About fifteen minutes later, a grumbling Malfoy objected, "Granger. Seriously. Hurry up. I need to take a shower too, and I'm starving."

With a loud squeak, she shut the water off, and wrapped her towel around her. "Come on, I need to get my robes." Draco led the way out of the bathroom. "Hey! I'm not even changed!" Hermione protested, but followed, not wanting to be stuck to him in only a towel. Draco took a much shorter shower than her. Once they were both privately clothed, they headed down to the Great Hall, not exchanging any words.

Once in the Great Hall, Draco and Hermione were both hesitant about leaving each other's sides. Definitely not because they liked each other, but because they doubted that Dumbledore would remember to take the spell off, if he even had any control over it. Scrunching her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hermione cautiously moved six feet away from where Draco stood, rooted, watching her move away.

Hermione exhaled, relieved when nothing happened. The Headmaster watched from the Professor's table, obviously satisfied with his work. Now, Hermione moved buoyantly to where Ginny watched with curious eyes. Harry and Ron were sitting a ways down the table, next to Seamus and Dean. Hermione guessed that Ginny was feuding with them. No sooner had Hermione plopped down next to her, did the redhead bombard her with questions.

"Why did you walk in with _Malfoy_?! And why were you so scared to leave his side? Did something happen? Did you get enough sleep last night? You look real tired."

"Ginny. Hush," Hermione commanded. "Last night, Dumbledore--" Hermione couldn't explain anything to Ginny. She wanted to, but something nudged the words to the side when she tried. "Dumbledore--" she tried again, to no avail. Thinking for a split second, Hermione dug out a piece of parchment and a quill from her book bag. She scribbled last night's story of Draco and her, when she got to the part about the bounds, she hit the same barrier '_Then, Dumbledore--' _intelligible scribbles followed instead of what she wanted to write.

Hermione huffed, she was annoyed. In her mind, Hermione called Ginny. Ginny answered, confused as ever.

'_Okay, let's try this again. Dumbledore put a spell on me and Malfoy.' _Hermione gushed triumphantly.

'**What?! And this happened after you woke up on top of him?'**

Hermione half regretted telling Ginny about that incident. '_Yeah. So now we can't be five feet from each other without snapping together. Front to front. The only exception is here. Damn. If I could live in the Great Hall, I would right now. It's like murder being so close to him all the time. I'm so self-conscious, especially after he told me that he basically wanted me out of his life. Sleeping right next to him is crazy. I'm constantly checking that MeMe is never showing.'_

'**Ah, Mione. I doubt he actually meant that. You guys were perfect friends. I bet he had some other reason for canceling your relationship. Hmm, him seeing MeMe would be a pretty bad thing.'**

'_Yeah, tell me about it. This would be so much easier to bear if we were on friendly terms. Hmm, no pun intended.'_

'**HA**_**- **_**MeMe, HA, **_**bear**_**, that's good. Well, if you were on friendly terms, I doubt Dumbledore would have done this.'**

'_True--'_

'**Malfoy's glaring at you.'**

Hermione turned to rake her eyes among the Slytherin table. It wasn't hard to find him, being the only one glaring at her and being platinum blonde. Hermione shook her head in a question, and Draco jerked his chin angrily at the door.

"See?" Ginny giggled, "He can't wait to spend more time with you."

Hermione glared at Ginny, then Malfoy, who she shook her head at. She didn't want to leave yet, being so free from him felt great.

Seeing that he wasn't getting his way, Draco discreetly pulled his wand out and aimed for her. Hermione narrowed her eyes, challenging him. She saw his lips move, and immediately felt a painful shock at her back. She jumped in surprise. Once again, Malfoy jerked his head. Resigning, and not wanting any more shocks, Hermione stood up. Malfoy then did the same with a smirk on his face.

Walking out, Lavender stopped her with a glint in her eye, "Hermione! Hey. Pansy, Cho, and I would like to hang out with you today. Sound good?"

"Err, when would we hang out?"

"We'll find you."

"Hmm," Hermione had a plan. "Should I get Malfoy to come along?"

Lavender was tempted, "I'll tell Pansy and Cho, and--" Lavender eyed Hermione suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

Hermione shrugged innocently, "Just happy to be of service to you guys."

"All right." Lavender played it cool, though it was easily seen that she was psyched.

Hermione received another painful shock and saw Malfoy leaning casually right next to the entrance out of the Great Hall. Lavender rushed off to tell Cho and Pansy. Hermione thought, '_Mucus Bellicus' _and aimed for Malfoy. Hermione had mastered sending spells with her mind last year. The blonde's hands flew up to his nose, which was fluttering with an array of green, purple, and black wings. True, Hermione's bat bogey hex wasn't as impressive as Ginny's, but then again, whose was?

His nose still fluttering, Draco muttered, "Barbulus" which caused Hermione to sprout a long, think beard. Hermione's eyes grew. '_Engorgio' _Hermione aimed for his wand-holding hand. Draco switched his wand to his other hand. By now, they had attracted the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall. The Professors were forbidden to interfere by Dumbledore, who assured them that he would stop the fight if anything got too violent, and to just let them "let it all out."

Draco shouted, "Immobulus!" and Hermione froze. That didn't stop her from firing another spell.

'_Impedimenta!_' Draco flew back a few feet. Still being in the Great Hall, it didn't matter.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione was frozen and hanging upside down, luckily she chose today to wear pants. Not wanting to be the only one like this, she thought the same spell for Draco. Now both of the Head students hung upside down in the Great Hall for everyone to see. Almost every student could be heard giggling. Colin Creevey was even so bold as to walk up to them and take a picture.

Now, Dumbledore decided to help out. With his mind, Dumbledore lowered both of them safely to the ground. He undid all the curses they had cast on each other. Both Head students stood, waiting for Dumbledore to approach them. They were both embarrassed. When Dumbledore came to them, he placed a hand on each of their shoulders and led them out of the Great Hall, getting many mutters from late breakfast diners.

Dumbledore sighed once out of earshot from everybody else. "As Head students, I do expect better behavior." There was no hint of the normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "if you both fail to get along further, I will be forced to strip you of Head positions. Here are your new schedules, to accommodate this situation."

The Headmaster handed them both a piece of parchment a walked balk to the Great Hall. Once again, the awkward silence returned. They headed up to their Head dorms, still having a while before their first class, Muggle Studies. With a sigh, and pain evident in her eyes, Hermione stopped in front of the portrait hole. Turning to Malfoy, she asked quietly, "Why can't we just be friends…Draco?" Hermione wanted to show she was sincere, so she had called him by his first name, just like the good old times.

Draco was ashamed of himself. "Err.. Love fest." He didn't really know how to answer Hermione when she seemed this…_fragile_. Draco sat on the couch that he had slept on, and Hermione sat on hers. After spending more than enough time getting situated, Draco answered, "I just didn't want you getting…" he trailed off and finished in his head, '_Hurt. I didn't want her getting hurt by _them._ But now, the only one hurting her is me.'_

"Getting what, Draco? Attached? Annoyed? Please, help me out. I'm-- I've been so confused."

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes. The normal brown, a warm, welcoming brown, was replaced by a pitiful brown. Like that of an abused puppy. You couldn't just look at her eyes without her sadness pulsing in every fiber of your being. It radiated off of her like a beacon that was just plain impossible to ignore.

"Hurt. I didn't want you getting hurt. By Cho, Lavender, and especially Pansy. Those girls may seem thick headed and materialistic…and they are, for the most part. But, when they plan revenge, they plan it well. And it will take you by surprise and screw you over." Draco finished in a bitter tone, one that screamed there was a story behind it.

"Is that what happened to you? I remember that you said something about it that night." she was referring to the night when their friendship came to an abrupt halt, courtesy of Malfoy. "What did you do to make them all so mad, Draco?"

Malfoy looked up at those brown eyes again. He really wished that she would stop saying his name. He loved the way it sounded when she said it. But every time she said his name, every time she caught his gaze, it weakened Draco's resolve to stay away from her.

"I--I hadn't done anything. Really. I had just distanced myself from them, refused to be a part of their cult." Hermione gave a small, sad smile at his name for their group.

"Then what happ--" Hermione's slow words were cut off by knocking at the portrait hole. She got up and tried her best to put on a plain face, one that showed no pain. She almost succeeded. Malfoy followed, but kept the maximum distance allowed.

Hermione pushed the portrait open to reveal Harry, looking as if he just sprinted from across the castle. Winded, Harry said, "Mione. Come on, you're gonna be late for class!"

A miniscule amount of spark came into Hermione's eyes. "Uhh, Harry, can you just tell the Professor that I'm not feeling well? It's quite true. I may just take off all of today's classes."

Harry sensed that something was off with one of his best friends, and peeked over her shoulder to see Malfoy with the same expression that Hermione had answered the door with. It was a dazed, thoughtful, and down expression. Harry's curiosity turned into concern laced with suspicion. In a more quiet tone, Harry asked, "What going on, Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Yes Harry, I just don't feel well. Please tell Professor Wickliffe that I'll be taking the day off."

"Yeah, tell him the same for me too, Potter." Malfoy's voice caught Harry by surprise, especially since it was a sincere request without insults or name calling. "Err, sure." Harry answered, unable to think of anything else to say, "Well, Hermione, feel better. I'll--err--I guess I'll just see you later then."

Without waiting for a goodbye, Harry left, wanting no more to do with the weird mood. Hermione followed Draco back to the couches. Instead of sitting on the one she just did, Hermione sat next to Malfoy. Placing her hands by her sides on the couch, she felt something unnaturally bumpy. Lifting up a blanket, Hermione revealed a baby blue elephant head that connected to a baby blanket that was wedged in the crack between Draco's back and the couch.

For the first time in his life, Draco blushed crimson. Hermione smiled a real smile, not taunting, but gentle and understanding. "Baby habit?" she asked plainly. Since Draco couldn't find his voice, he just nodded slowly, unsurely. Hermione then got up to her couch and took out a bear whose fur was no longer smooth or shiny because of it's many years of use and Hermione's teething stage when she was little.

Returning to his couch, she placed MeMe delicately on her lap. "This is MeMe," she said in a way that made it seem like the simplest concept in the world. It really wasn't difficult. Draco marveled at her in sheer amazement while pulling Bunky from it's hiding place. "Bunky," he pointed at it. Hermione smiled, and Draco could feel the corners of his mouth twitching upward in the same way.

With that aside, Hermione got back to the serious business again. With support from MeMe, she looked at Draco with those same eyes. "Draco. Please, be my friend again. I'm now aware of any consequences, but I really think it's worth the risk."

She was so sincere, so innocent, that Draco couldn't say anything else but, "Okay."

**A/N- Well, hope you liked. Right now, I feel kind of dazed too. Just like Hermione and Draco. Hmm, maybe it's in the water. ;p Heh, well, reviews would be nice! I'm hoping to finish this story up so I can entirely focus on the new one I'm writing. Dang. School started August 7****th****, so I'm probably going to take longer to update than normal. Sorry. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too! Harry Potter will belong to me when I rule the world. And unlike that Coldplay song, I never will. Boo hoo, right? :**

After the talk Draco and Hermione had, their spirits were noticeably lifted. They even felt good enough to face their next class, Advanced Potions. When they got down into the dark, cold room, Hermione noticed that it was only the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses.

'_What a surreptitious way to have the same classes as Draco. Someone's bound to notice. This class is filled with Slytherins and Ravenclaws only, Gin.'_

'**Dang. sucks for you. Hmm, are you back on first name basis with him?'**

'_Mmm, you don't miss much. We had a little heart to heart.'_

'**That explains your absence from Muggle Studies then. Yeah, Harry and I are back on speaking terms. However, Ronald is still being a big prat.'**

'_What was this fight about, Ginny? I noticed your distance at breakfast this morning. I had been meaning to ask you, but--'_

'**Yeah, yeah, you were a bit **_**preoccupied**_**.'**

'_I wonder what that's supposed to mean. Actually, no, I don't even want to know.'_

'**Oh, come on, Hermione! You couldn't have made Head Girl while being this thick. This Slytherin boy had eyes for you. Anyone with eyes can tell. Hell, even blind people would be able to feel the lurrrve.'**

'_You're off you're rocker. So then, how's it going with Harry in the love area?'_

'**Ouch. That one hurt, Hermione. That was a cheap shot!'**

'_But seriously, I--'_

Hermione was cut off by someone tapping her shoulder. Ginny was calling her mind, but Hermione mentally waved her off. Malfoy was looking at Hermione expectantly. "Err, yes?" Hermione wasn't sure what was going on. There was shuffling in the room by moving students, and Professor Snape was no longer speaking. This was the second time Hermione was distracted in Potions. She heaved a sigh, "What are we doing, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked teasingly and said quietly, "Someone's having conversations in their mind and not paying attention?"

"Hmm, I forgot you knew about that."

"And, you said that you'd tell me how someday. Well anyway, I took notes for the both of us. And hey! Lucky you, we're partners." Draco smirked again and left, with Hermione in tow, to get Potion's supply they would be needing for Incrementum, a powerful growth potion. Hermione was just as grateful for the return of this friendship as Malfoy was.

The class flew by, and Hermione and Draco turned in their potion. It was a deep orange color and smelled of burnt wood, the way it was supposed to look and smell. Snape sneered at seeing their partnership, knowing he couldn't just give a bad grade to Hermione.

The rest of Draco and Hermione's classes passed uneventfully, and before they knew it, dinner was served. Hermione made her way to Ginny, who was once again, sitting a ways down from Ron and Harry, who was keeping his best mate company. Draco sat between Blaise and Goyle, and across from Pansy. Pansy was very obviously trying to seduce him.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione greeted once she sat down.

"Hey, Hermione. So, I want the story since you blew me off in class."

"I did not blow you off. I actually had to brew a potion that I, thanks to you, didn't know how to make."

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. "So, how'd you manage?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I had notes."

Hermione didn't make eye contact with Ginny, she just concentrated on what food was going on her plate.

"But you were talking to me."

"I can multitask."

That was what seemed to be the end of that conversation. Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. Hermione didn't want any more of Ginny's malarkey about his secret admiring that blind people could see. It wasn't silent though. While eating, Ginny and Hermione chatted away mindlessly about small things. During the subject of Boopda, the most recent creature Luna was spreading knowledge about, Ginny asked smoothly, "So who gave you the potion's notes again?"

"Draco," Hermione responded, spearing some potato. A few seconds after Ginny was beaming, Hermione froze.

After recovering enough to speak, Hermione whispered, "I cannot believe you are so sneaky as to get information from me that way, Ginevra."

Ginny shrugged off her laughter and got serious, "Well, fine, if you want to get mad, I can play that game too. I cannot believe that you _lied_ to me, Hermione."

An awkward silence ensued this, both girls stubborn and silently feeling ashamed of their own actions. Hermione didn't know why she just didn't tell the truth and Ginny couldn't see how else she could have gotten the said information by being polite.

Hermione sighed, "All right. I give up. It was my fault, Gin, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't just tell you."

"Damn straight," Ginny agreed, then added with an easy smile, "Oh, and I forgive you."

Soon after the forgiveness, Harry walked up to the two girls. "Hey, Ginny. Hey, Hermione."

The girls chanted a 'hey' back. Harry stood silently and awkwardly. Ginny offered, a little shyly, "Did you want to sit, Harry?"

"Err, no thanks." Harry fidgeted, awkward as ever. He attempted to smile, but looked more like a grimacing child.

Hermione jumped at the screech that entered her mind, **'WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!'**

'_Merlin!! I almost had a heart attack! I hope your satisfied…'_

'**Why is he just standing there?! What does he want?!'**

'_Am I supposed to have this answer?'_

Hermione and Ginny's mind conversation was cut off by a holler from down the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny looked over while Harry grew frantic. Knowing something that the girls didn't, Harry slurred at no one in particular, "Ginny! Jewwuff grout if me?"

Ginny blinked in an utter state of confusion and Harry looked to be sweating. After a few of tormented seconds on Harry's part, Ginny said slowly, "Sorry, Harry. I didn't actually catch a word of that."

A groan came from the same general direction of the holler. It was Ron. "Oy! Ginny." Once he had successfully caught the attention of his one and only sister, Ron continued, "You want to go out with Harry?" This was the point that Ginny noticed the amazing silence of the whole Great Hall. She looked at Hermione, as if asking Hermione what she should say. Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw Ron nod once at Harry, and quietly say, "Got your back, mate!"

Hermione gestured with her hands at Ginny, motioning her to go on. Ginny stood up with a blank and slightly shocked expression. Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. In a moment, Ginny flung her arms around Harry and locked her lips on Harry's. The one who lived followed her lead. More belated than Ginny, Hermione noticed the eyes and expressions of the students in the Great Hall. Hermione stood up and tapped the passionate Ginny on the shoulder.

Ginny sprang from Harry like a shock had hit her and blushed crimson up to her ears. It took Hermione everything she had to stop from laughing wildly. Harry motioned to the door with his head, and Ginny nodded. Harry led the way and Ginny spared one last glance at Hermione, who was beaming for two of her best friend's happiness.

**AN- Soooo sorry for the uber long wait for the update. School and swim practice is crazy! Hoped you enjoyed this, the ending's on it's way. Please forgive the wait and review! Peace! :**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The end is coming… heh, I don't own Harry Potter. Once again, so sorry for the long wait! Ugh, I feel terrible. But here goes. Enjoy!**

Hermione was still standing, staring at the place where Ginny and Harry had disappeared and lost in her own thought when she noticed Draco standing by the door of the Great Hall. Vaguely, Hermione wondered how long she had been standing there. Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall and walked up to their dorms. Hermione was still silent, immersed with the long-gone euphoric feelings that left her with sad feelings about herself and an iota of jealousy. Draco was wise to remain quiet, knowing she needed her time without knowing the reason why.

When they got to the portrait of themselves, Hermione murmured, "Love Fest," smiling slightly as she recalled two of her best friends.

Not able to take the silence any longer, Draco asked, "What are you thinking of, Hermione?"

After a moment, she decided to answer with the truth, "Harry and Ginny. I'm quite happy that they're together now."

"What else are you feeling?" Draco asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione sighed, "You don't miss a thing," then sat on the couch.

Draco sat next to her cautiously, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he prodded, "Jealousy? Sadness? Anger?"

Hermione remained silent, staring at the carpet, so Draco continued, "Sleepy..? Feel free to interrupt me." Hermione then met his gaze.

"Murderous?" Draco was getting further away from what she felt. Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat; she couldn't believe he just guessed that.

"Ahh, the ultimate crime of passion." Then did Hermione realize that he was joking. It showed on her face because Draco commented, "Wow. And here I was thinking that you were smart. Please forgive my mistake." Done joking, the Head Boy said, "Really, Hermione. What's wrong? Please tell me?"

The innocent, truthful look in Draco's eyes persuaded Hermione to voice the thoughts that she didn't wish to speak aloud. "I…I suppose I feel…left out. They're so happy. And, mind you, it's taken bloody long enough for Harry to express his feelings for Ginny, so this is good. But…I'm not sure. And I feel so _bad_ for feeling so crabby about their relationship, so it just helps if I remain silent around them, else my real feelings show," Hermione winced at the thought. Her words were now coming out faster, as if Hermione couldn't wait to be rid of them all. "Ginny and Harry are obviously meant for each other, and of course Ron's still single." Draco failed to see how Ron tied into Harry and Ginny's relationship, but didn't interrupt. "But I'm not sure how I will be able to cope with their couple-ness!"

Draco smiled slightly at Hermione's made up word. "To see them hugging and kissing and holding hands, what will I do?! Well, it doesn't matter, because I will hold my peace. Not that I object to them. Merlin, no. I'm completely pro- Ginny-Harry. But…" Hermione trailed off and stayed silent for less than ten seconds, "Maybe I'm _jealous._ Maybe I wish that… No." Hermione shook her head, then took a deep breath. "I barely know what I'm saying."

"Good. Because I was exceptionally confused. I mean, don't get me wrong. I got the gist of your speech. But damn. You changed your mind about 60 times."

Hermione looked down with embarrassment. Just then, a knock echoed through the quiet room. Hermione opened the portrait to reveal Cho. Hermione looked confused and Cho looked to be in pain. "Can we walk, Hermione?"

"Er, sure." Hermione threw a quick glance over her shoulder to see Malfoy looking just as confused as she felt.

Hermione and Cho were almost down the corridor, when the latter abruptly stopped. She turned to Hermione with concern in her eyes, and began speaking. "Hermione. I care about you. More than Pansy and Lavender care for you combined. I-I don't want you getting hurt because of them." The honest look in Cho's eyes couldn't make Hermione doubt that the popular Ravenclaw was telling the truth. "Lavender, Pansy, and I were planning. Scheming, really. Ugh, and now I feel like, terrible!" To Hermione's utter surprise, Cho started crying, then clung to Hermione. "I'm so sorry!" Cho sniffled when she could talk again.

"They don't know that I'm here right now. They think I'm giving myself a mani-pedi, because I'm desperately in need of one," Cho held up her perfectly manicured fingers, and Hermione didn't see her need. "Well, anyway, Lav and Pans are using you." Cho paused to let this sink in. However, Hermione didn't see _how_ they could possibly be using her, so she continued, "Draco Malfoy is not your friend, Hermione. Pans and Lav put him up to being like, your friend so you would trust him. Then, they're going to use that to crush you. Draco has all ready told you that he is one of us, right? Well, he was telling the truth. Really, he would do anything Lavender, Pansy, and I guess me too, say. It's actually annoying, but Lav sees him as arm candy, though she has a boyfriend or two. He doesn't honestly like you Hermione. It's an act. Total rubbish. Please don't believe it any longer. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The situation finally sunk into Hermione. Her thoughts screamed at her stupidity and flashes of past friendships wreaked havoc in her mind. Hermione barely noticed the tears streaming down her face, barely noticed as her hand clutched her heart, begging the pain that raged inside of her to dim. This was the second time Malfoy had broken her heart; she couldn't stand it. _If_, and there was no chance of this whatsoever, Malfoy ever decided to apologize, Hermione swore to herself that she wouldn't hear of it. She would call to mind this intense pain that threatened to tear her apart, and just say no. There were no more chances for Hermione to give Draco Malfoy.

After speaking consoling words that Hermione didn't register, Cho saw Hermione slump down onto the floor, not able to control herself. Cho turned her back and walked down the corridor, a grim smile spreading across her face at a job done perfectly.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

It had been approximately one minute after Hermione left with Cho when there was another knock at the door. Malfoy opened the portrait, wondering why Hermione was back so soon, but instead found Pansy. She was a wreck. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment, her cheeks were tear-stained, and her eyes were puffy. She sobbed as she pushed her way into the room and landed face down on the couch Draco had occupied moments ago.

Malfoy was quick to follow her, concerned. They used to be the best of friends, before Pansy turned into a snob, so of course Malfoy still had feelings for her. He put a comforting hand on her back and she sat up. "Draco! Oh, Draco!" New tears sprang to Pansy's eyes and she threw herself over him. Draco stiffened but didn't push her off; he didn't want to hurt her in this fragile state. "What's wrong, Pans?" he asked, desperately wanting her to stop crying.

Hearing his invitation, Pansy launched into her story, using the right theatrics at the right time. As her story went on, Draco's face grew more tragic. He wasn't aware that tearing Hermione and himself apart was only a plan devised by Lavender, Cho, and Pansy. In fact, Pansy was so convincing, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Draco's emotions ranged over being mad to heartbrokenly sad, to accepting- after all, he knew he had broke her heart the first time he said goodbye, and this was fair pay back, then back to sad.

The last thing he heard Pansy say was, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we all thought she was a friend."

That was all Draco could bear. He didn't see Pansy retreat from the room, sadness evident in her eyes. He didn't see the smile forming on her lips as her back turned, not an ounce guilty. He didn't recall ever falling to the floor in a pain he never imagined he would have to endure. He didn't feel the silent tears streaming down his face. He paid no mind to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be this weak. All Draco was aware of in this moment was that she was gone. She wouldn't be allowed in his life again. And he wouldn't allow himself to be in hers. His heart hurt for the first time in his life, and it was the worst feeling Draco had ever felt. The darkness was pulling him in and Draco felt as if he couldn't breathe. He knew he should fight it, but he could not think of a single reason why he should. Struggling, and failing, to find one small ray of light, Draco let the darkness overcome him.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

**The end. Draco dies, Hermione's dazed. The Populars won. **

**A/N- How'd you like it? Oh, heh, and by the way, I was joking. Not quite the end yet. Though I **_**am**_** debating with myself how I want to end this for real. Well, this chapter- Love it? Hate it? Neither? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Peace! ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Mmm, almost done! What is mine is not Harry Potter, Hitch, or She Falls Like Rain. I cringed a bit when typing this. Seemed a bit too dramatic. Agree?**

Hermione returned to the common room at a late hour. She wasn't aware of how much time elapsed since the news, nor did she care. She got to the portrait and murmured the password.

She must have looked about as bad as she felt for the portrait Draco to exclaim, "Goodness, Hermione! What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Portrait Hermione joined in, "Oh dear, this had better not have anything to do with those girls. That Slytherin that wears too much makeup pranced out of here as if it were Christmas!"

"Yes, yes, Hermione! I too saw her. In addition, I saw the Chinese Ravenclaw skip around with the same happiness."

"Wait, what? When did you see Cho, Draco?" Saying his name made Hermione wince, even if this was not the real Draco.

"It must have been a few hours ago. I swear those girls are up to no good."

Hermione nodded to herself and the portrait, sensing this conversation was over, let her in. The shock of the scene in front of her stopped Hermione in her steps. Draco lay limply curled on the floor by the couch. Without thinking about how much he hurt her- for the second time, and without dwelling on what the portraits said, Hermione rushed over to him. She roughly shook him, tears welling in her eyes, this time out of worry for the boy that had hurt her so much. For the boy that she cared too much about.

"Draco!" Hermione desperately pleaded, "Wake up! Please, Draco!" Hermione was now sobbing. Quickly thinking, Hermione levitated him, and sprinted past the portrait door. Her vision was blurred by the fresh tears, but she kept running in what she hoped to be the right direction to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione finally got the Hospital Wing and gently levitated Draco down to one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office and looked between Hermione and Draco worriedly. "I've got him, dear." Madame Pomfrey said as a way to tell Hermione to leave the room. Hermione got the hint and started to walk away as Dumbledore entered. Then did Hermione remember the bond. She was allowed to leave the room to talk to Cho earlier, but she shouldn't have been able to.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. The bond--"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am aware that the bond had been broken earlier today?"

"Yes, sir. But why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea; I am more concerned about what just recently happened. Would you care to explain?"

"Errm, sure."

Hermione's feelings of heartbreak came rushing back to her. In the anxiety if Draco was okay or not, the feelings had been pushed aside. Now that there was nothing she could do about him, Hermione felt empty again. Dumbledore led the way out and Hermione followed with her head hung and silent, unstoppable tears flowed down her cheeks. Before she knew it, they were in Dumbledore's office. And Hermione's reverie was broken by Dumbledore gently calling her name.

"Oh. Yes. Well, in the simplest form," Hermione sniffled and continued with a thick voice, "He hates me and I hate him."

"In all of the emotions I have observed in you and Mister Malfoy, not one of them has been hate. I personally believe that this is one giant misunderstanding."

Hermione thought of Dumbledore's words for a moment, and then the conversation with the Portrait. It was a set up. All at once, it clicked. The Populars. They were threatened. They got revenge. At this realization, Hermione giggled out loud. Dumbledore looked at her curiously. Hermione jumped up and started running to the door, over her shoulder, she called, "Thanks, Headmaster! I need to tell Draco!"

As Hermione sprinted to the Head Dorms, she felt like her heart had started beating again. When she got to the empty dorms, her heart stuttered. Using all of her energy, she ran down to the Hospital Wing. Her heart felt like it almost stopped beating again. Draco was in the same place she put him down with the same tragic, painful expression on his face. Madame Pomfrey was looking through her potions cabinet, but her face held all expressions of lost hope.

Hermione rushed to his side and internally cursed the Populars. With tears forming in her eyes yet again, Hermione started murmuring to him. "Draco. Whatever Pansy said to you isn't true. Cho said things to me that I know aren't true either. Please, Draco. Wake up. It was all a set up to get us apart. Don't let them win. I know you're strong, Draco. I know you're going to pull through this. Wake up!"

Draco was struggling in his mind. He had surrendered to the darkness earlier. But now, he wanted to overcome it. He heard her voice. He heard her pleas for his well being. And now he wanted nothing more than to make her wish come true. He struggled but the darkness didn't want to give up and kept him pushed down. Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Instead of the numb sadness after he gave up, he was feeling pain. There was pressure. Not the pressure of the darkness, but real pressure. It wasn't much, it was actually very light. Like someone's face pressed against his heart. Then he heard her again. It was her head against his chest. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but he wanted to know so badly. Then he broke through the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes and confirmed that it was her murmuring on his chest. A slow smile found its way up to his face and he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione gasped, shocked when Draco's strong arms surrounded her. She looked up to see him smiling softly at her. They kept their eyes locked on each other as they both closed the distance between their faces.

Madame Pomfrey slightly coughed, trying to interrupt the kiss, but failing. She had witnessed the whole scene of Hermione talking Draco back into consciousness. It had truly been magic. But in a place like Hogwarts, magic wasn't too rare.

**A/N: That's where the chapter ends. I think there will be one more chapter after this. Umm, this next part is what I originally had as the beginning for this chapter, but I decided to change it.**

It was late at night and Hermione and Ginny were curled up on the Gryffindor common room sofa in front of the crackling fire. Hermione had been zombie-like for weeks after the event between her and Draco. Though she responded when talked to, she was like a shell-- empty. After you exchanged a few words with her, no matter the topic, she would go back into her funk. Her face was always void of any emotion, and her eyes never really focused. Ron was peeved, Harry was completely clueless as to what he should do, and Ginny was concerned.

Tonight, Ginny had finally gotten Hermione to just sit with her, she'd been trying for days, and the redhead simply didn't know how to start the conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Hermione blankly staring into the fire, and since recently, a normal, small frown upon her lips. "When are you going to snap out of it, Hermione?" the words came out harsher than Ginny expected, though Hermione didn't flinch. However, the latter did listlessly blink once at a speed that would be of a person that hadn't slept in close to a week. For all Ginny knew, Hermione hadn't.

Getting no response, Ginny went on, using the nickname Hermione hated, "Talk to me, Emmy. Why's this affecting you so much?"

"I dunno, Gin. I just feel… like I'm missing… a chunk of myself." Hermione answered in the same dull way she now talked.

"That's not healthy, Hermione. C'mon, tell me exactly how you feel. Get this off your chest."

Hermione sighed, then whispered, "I feel like I want to throw myself off of every highly-elevated tower on this campus if it would just make me forget him." Tears spilled over the rims of Hermione's eyes, and there were only more coming. "If it would just get rid of this pain for a moment."

After some silence, while just watching her best friend cry, Ginny whispered back, "How often? Does it hurt, I mean."

"It only hurts when I'm breathing."

**A/N: Well, leave me a review. Sorry for the wait, as always. I'm going to start writing my stories on paper so I can update on a regular basis. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hmm, since Breaking the Skank Army is finally coming to a close, I've realized how much I've deviated from my original intentions. My next story will be much more planned out, I promise. Well, I guess at least I've learned from my mistakes. Onward! Oh, and just in case you didn't yet know, Harry Potter isn't mine. Otherwise I'd be rich. And my name would be JK Rowling. And I'd be a lot older. And..well, you get the point.**

A few minutes after Hermione filled Draco in on what Dumbledore had told her, Madame Pomfrey let Draco leave the Hospital Wing. She hadn't berated them for their rather long display of affection, to which they were grateful. Hermione and Draco walked slowly back to the Head Dorms, hand in hand. There was a comfortable silence between them. No words were needed to make the moment great because simply being together was enough.

As they got closer to the dorms, Hermione grew thoughtful. She slightly bit her lower lip and her eyebrows furrowed. Draco sensed the mood shift from relaxed as he gave the portrait the password. They collapsed onto the couch that Draco usually slept on and he turned to her. Still holding her hand, he asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

She glanced up at him out of her reverie. "Nothing."

Draco didn't believe that for a moment, "Come on."

There was something in his eyes and the way the light seemed to make them dance with gentleness. And his sincere tone of voice that Hermione would never be able to deny.

"I'm angry," she said in a dejected voice.

"You don't sound angry. But what's wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip again. When she didn't speak again, Draco called her name, "Please tell me?"

The look was in his eyes again. Utmost concern, as if this were the most important subject. Hermione made the mistake of meeting those eyes and sighed, "Lavender, Pansy and Cho. They're just so…argg. Infuriating!" Now Hermione seemed mad.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

It was Saturday, one day after Draco woke up. The day destined to get revenge on the Populars. It was all planned out as Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and went to their tables. A few minutes after they came in, Cho, Lavender, and Pansy came in too, looking as if they owned the school. Somehow all of Hogwarts knew exactly what had happened though Draco and Hermione hadn't told a soul. Students gave the Populars the cold shoulder as they passed, instead of the usual fawning and jealous looks.

After they sat down, fuming slightly because of the lack of attention, Draco pointed his wand discreetly at Pansy. Murmuring a curse that only he knew, and used upon her a long time ago, he gave her split ends. The tips of each strand of hair split into two. She shrieked and stood up as the quicker of the Hogwarts students got it, and shook with laughter. Pansy pointed at Malfoy as she shook with rage. "You!" she howled, "How dare you do this to me?!"

Cho and Lavender quickly came to her side, and Hermione rose to join Malfoy. Hermione coming over engraged Pansy even more, she was even turning red. Cho and Lavender pawed over Pansy's hair with sympathy. Hermione and Draco just rolled their eyes. Her mouth tight and set in a line, Pansy screeched a curse to make Malfoy take a blow to the stomach, but missed. Cho and Lavender squealed and hurried away as fast as their stilettos would let them. Malfoy was angry because the curse came closer to hitting Hermoine than him. He pushed Hermione protectively behind him, then gave Pansy boils. Pansy shrieked and became angrier.

If the girl could be any more mad, she would have exploded. She fired a spell that enlarged Draco's right foot at a dangerous rate. Hermione came out from behind him and crounched down, thinking of the counter curse at the same time that Malfoy made Pansy steadily grow fatter. That pushed her over the edge, "Draco Malfoy! You have taken everything away from me!! It's time for you to lose!!!" Anger clouded her eyes and pulsed through her veins. She pointed her fat hand at Hermione while she screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco yelled "No!" as the green light jet out of Pansy's wand. Hurrying, he shielded Hermione with his own body.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

The image of Draco's face as he took the curse for her had been haunting Hermione's dreams. It had been a week since he was hit. Dumbledore had been keeping Draco in a corner bed of the Hospital Wing with the curtains closed. Why? Hermione didn't understand it. She couldn't bring herself to visit him like so many others have. She knew his heart wasn't beating. Nor would it beat again. She didn't want to have to look into his dead face and know that she was the reason.

The Populars were expelled. Pansy was even taken to Azkaban. As a student, she couldn't be there more than one month. But that should sufficiently scare her. It was morning time and Hermione and Ginny were curled up on the Gryffindor common room sofa in front of the crackling fire. Hermione couldn't bear to be in the Head Dorms where Bunky resided and the blankets on Draco's couch were still ruffled like he had just gotten up. It had seemed like so long ago. She had been zombie-like for the after Draco died. No one could blame her. She was like a shell-- empty. If you got her to exchange a few words with you, no matter the topic, she would just go back into her funk straight after. Her face was always void of any emotion, and her eyes never really focused. Ron was a little peeved, but kept his distance, Harry was completely clueless as to what he should do, and Ginny was concerned.

Tonight, Ginny had finally gotten Hermione to just sit with her and the redhead simply didn't know how to start the conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Hermione blankly staring into the fire, and since recently, a normal, small frown upon her lips. "When are you going to snap out of it, Hermione?" the words came out harsher than Ginny expected, though Hermione didn't flinch. However, the latter did listlessly blink once at a speed that would be of a person that hadn't slept in close to a week. For all Ginny knew, Hermione hadn't.

Getting no response, Ginny went on, using the nickname Hermione hated, "Talk to me, Emmy."

"I dunno, Gin. I just feel… like I'm missing… a chunk of myself." Hermione answered in the same dull way she now talked.

"That's not healthy, Hermione. C'mon, tell me exactly how you feel. Everything. Get this off your chest."

Hermione sighed, then whispered, "I feel like I want to throw myself off of every highly-elevated tower on this campus. That would bring me to him. I would be with him. But I know I can't. I have to be here for everyone." Tears spilled over the rims of Hermione's eyes, and there were only more coming. "If it would just get rid of this pain for a moment."

After some silence, while just watching her best friend cry, Ginny whispered back, "How often? Does it hurt, I mean."

"It only hurts when I'm breathing."

"_Help me." _

"What'd you say, Gin?" Hermione was getting choked up. She could have sworn she just heard his voice, but Ginny was the only one around.

"I didn't say anything after you." Ginny said that at the same time that she heard, "_Hermione," _in her mind. It was his voice. She clutched her heart and tears streamed down her face. She was going crazy, but it felt great. Hermione felt that she could handle being insane as long as she got to hear his voice again. "_Hermione." _

Just for the hell of it, Hermione said back in her mind, "**Yes?"**

Ginny watched Hermione, concerned, "Hey, Hermione, you okay?"

"Shh, Ginny!"

Since this was the most life Ginny saw in Hermione in a while, so she complied.

"_I need help Hermione. I'm in the Hospital Wing."_

"**I know, Draco. I know."**

"_They're going to give up on me. Please.."_

"**What Draco? Are you in pain?"**

"_I'll manage." _Hermione almost laughed. Draco and his stupid pride. It's going to get him killed one day. Thinking that and knowing that he was already dead, Hermione started crying again.

"_Please save me Hermione. Don't let them bury me."_

Hermione gasped, **"You're dead Draco!"**

"_No, I'm not Hermione. But I will be if they put me in a coffin."_

"**No. Please, don't do this." **Hermione had gone through more excruciating pain than she ever thought she would have in her life. She didn't want to let her insanity drive her to the Hospital Wing so she could save a dead love.

"_Hermione. You have to believe me. I need you. Save my life. Please."_

Hermione contemplated this. She weighed out her options. She was insane, and the biggest part of her knew it. He had learned the mind speak that Ginny and her used. Yes, he had learned it as he lies in the Hospital Wing, dead. He wanted her to save his life…just like he had saved hers. So much pain. So much confusion. Hermione was basically going to risk her sanity. Thinking it through, Hermione realized that it didn't matter. Losing sanity was less than losing your life. With that thought in her mind, she sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room, hoping that it wasn't too late. Ginny stared after Hermione concerned and confused.

She had taken no more than five feet, when Draco called to her, _"Hurry." _There was some worry in his voice and Hermione almost collapsed, but pushed herself to go faster. "**I'm coming, just hold on." **As Hermione ran, she considered what would happen if they decided to let her save him. He would still need to wake up. Yes, the dead man needs to wake up. She was going against every logical argument in her brain, and acting on impulse. Maybe all he needed was a few seconds. That slight diversion so he could wake up. Yes, she just needed to slow them down. Maybe, by the time she got there, he'd be alive again.

She rounded the last corner and bolted into the Hospital Wing, almost trampling over Madame Pomfrey in her haste. Some medi-witches were crowded around the curtained bed, murmuring. One had her wand out and said the levitating charm. In a moment, Hermione would see his dead body. And she knew her heart would shatter some more, though she thought that was impossible. She considered just turning around and leaving. Saves her sanity. Saves her heart from more unbearable pain. _"Hermione!"_

"DRACO!" Hermione couldn't turn back now. "Wait! He's alive!!"

Madame Pomfrey muttered, "Oh no." Then she bustled into her office to summon Dumbledore as Hermione rushed at the nurses, exclaiming, "Put him down! He's alive!"

The nurses shook their heads, but complied. Hermione rushed to the bedside and looked into Draco's smooth, cold, lifeless face. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Hermione was breathless from both the run and the pain. She didn't know what to do now. "Fight it, Draco." She was speaking out loud and in her mind. Tears now streamed down her face again. She knew this wouldn't work. Not like the last time. Last time, Draco was still alive. Draco was dead. Hermione's heart sunk as she got no response in her head or out loud. She really was crazy.

Sobbing, Hermione turned away for the last time. He was never coming back. She was no longer hearing his voice in her head. Her cool zombie-like composure was creeping in again. And Hermione didn't fight it as she hung her head, tears streaming down her face, and dejectedly walked out of the room. "Hermione." More tears. Faster now. At least she got her insanity back. She exited the Hospital Wing and started heading back up to Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione!" His voice was haunting her. She wouldn't answer it anymore. "Hermione!" It was like a chant, and it was getting louder. If it got any more real, Hermione would collapse.

She couldn't see where she was going because of her tears, but soon bumped in to a strong figure. The tall figure wrapped its arms around her. Hermione would have been freaked out, but she didn't care. This embrace was familiar and Hermione needed comfort. Much of it. She wiped her eyes to see who it was. She was buried in his chest. Pale skin, rough yet smooth hands that she had felt so many time. Strong jaw line. Proud cheek bones. Grey green, intense, caring eyes. Pale blonde hair. It was Draco. Hermione couldn't believe it, but there was no denying this. He was really back. She tip toed up to him and kissed him. Hermione knew no other happiness. She didn't care if this was utterly impossible, but it couldn't just be her imagination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione and Draco snapped apart. Both Head students couldn't keep the grin off of their faces. As logic won over, Hermione couldn't contain the question any longer. She asked Dumbledore, "How?"

Being as brilliant as he was, Dumbledore knew precisely what she was talking about and answered simply, "The answer to everything. Love."

In the next five minutes, somehow the news spread of Draco's miraculous recovery. What looked like the whole Slytherin house plus some students from other houses, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny, crowded around Draco, cheering and smiling. Excitement was in the air. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his cheeks wrinkled with his smile. Hermione was ecstatic. Draco paid no more mind to the attention given to him, but rather just gazed at Hermione. The reason Draco was alive and Hermione was alive was through love. The only thing he wanted, he held in his arms. He lowered his face to hers for another kiss, and the crowd got louder, though neither Draco nor Hermione paid any mind.

**AN- Merry Christmas! This was the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed! I have two stories coming up soon that I'm really excited for. They're well-planned out so I'm predicting they'll be better than this… Please review! Peace!**


End file.
